


Deprivation - One-Shots & Short Stories

by Nelalila



Series: Deprivation [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Autofellatio, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila
Summary: Just some one-shots, drabbles and short stories, set in my Deprivation universe.--For now, all of these take place during the time Peter's held captive on the island.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Deprivation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591717
Comments: 238
Kudos: 403





	1. Tony/Peter/Steve/Bucky (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a nerve-wracking round of poker, Tony offers Bucky and Steve a night with Peter. When he unexpectedly loses, he faces more than just one problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings: This features non-con.** It won’t be physically violent, but it’s still rape and there will be tears.  
> \--  
>  _In case you haven’t read the main story:_ Peter has been kidnapped and is held captive by the Avengers. Recently, Tony has started to develop feelings for him.  
> \--  
> The reason why I didn’t want to include this in the main story is because it feels a little out of place. However, I have always wanted to write a gangbang scene between these four, so here it is. Since I don’t have plans to ever mention it in the main story for now, you can act like it never happened or was one of Peter’s nightmares.  
> \--  
> Thanks [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe) for beta-reading ❤️

“All in,” Tony says, sliding all of his poker chips towards the middle of the table. There is _no way_ he’s going to lose this one. Not with a Straight Flush starting at _six_.

And yet, Bucky is smirking, mirroring his motion. “All in.”

“Why don’t you just give up? We all know you’re bluffing.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

Steve, Sam, Rhodey and Clint chuckle. It’s been a fun poker round indeed; one by one they’ve all given up, except for Tony and Bucky.

“I’m willing to give you another million on top of that.”

“Make that two. Give up, Tony, you’re not gonna win this round.”

Narrowing his eyes to slits, Tony tries to read Bucky’s poker face. He’s starting to get a little nervous… _what if he isn’t bluffing?_ It’s not that he cares about the money, but… Bucky probably doesn’t either. “Why don’t we raise the stakes? If you’re that confident, I’m sure you won’t mind offering me your memory box.”

Not that Tony would have any interest in the stupid box, but Bucky considers it his most valuable possession. It contains _souvenirs_ from some of the cute college girls and boys he murdered. A muscle in Bucky’s face twitches. “Forget it.”

 _Got you._ “Guess you were bluffing then.”

Groaning, Bucky exchanges a swift glance with Steve. “All right. What are you willing to give _me_ in case _you_ lose?”

“Another five million?”

“Come on, we both know you give a shit about that.” When Steve whispers something into Bucky’s ear, he grins. “Good idea. How about you let me have the kid for one night.”

 _Wait, what?_ “The… kid?”

“Yeah. And just so we’re clear; I intend to fuck him.”

“That’s not an option.” Against his will, Tony blushes a bit. “He’s not- I mean-”

“Someone’s a chicken,” Bucky laughs, winking at Steve. The others join in the laughter, causing Tony to fume. “I am _not_ a chicken. I just don’t want you to be too rough. I like him tight and… _undamaged_. He’s _mine_. If you desperately want your own toy, get yourself one.”

“You know what’s funny?” Bucky’s eyes glisten threateningly. “That you fucked _my_ boyfriend and didn’t even ask me beforehand.” At this, Steve shifts from one foot to the other, but Tony ignores him.

“I missed the part where that’s my problem. You weren’t even exclusive until a few weeks ago and I have no fucking idea what this has to do with Peter. He’s not my fucking boyfriend.”

“You already let me _and Steve_ play with him before. What changed?”

To his utmost horror, Tony starts sweating. “Nothing, I just- I mean, I was _there_ that time. I stayed in control.”

“All right, last offer: Steve _and_ _you_ can join me. We’re not gonna do anything you don’t want us to do.”

As much as Tony hates the idea of sharing Peter, he can’t help getting a tiny bit aroused. Steve and him sometimes shared people during their relationship (and beyond), and it was always fun… Bucky isn’t ugly either… Besides, he let them play with Peter at the bank because he’d thought it was _hot,_ so… yeah. What _has_ changed? ~~He’s in love with the kid, that’s what’s changed.~~

Fuck it. Tony can’t let them know. Also, he has one of the best hands in the game, so the odds are definitely in his favor. “Okay. Deal.”

“Wait, what? You can’t be fucking serious,” Clint pouts. “This isn’t fair. You always said that-”

“Bucky hasn’t won yet, Clint. And he won’t. Because I” – smirking, Tony shows off his cards - “have a Straight Flush.”

When Bucky’s eyes widen, Tony laughs triumphantly, convinced he’s won. However, the laughter dies in his throat when Bucky grins, showing off his cards as well. “Pride goes before the fall.”

 _No._ It can’t be… That fucking bastard has a Straight Flush as well; his, however, starts with eight. Well. _Shit._

* * *

Peter has just turned off the stove when he hears the door unlocking. Quickly, he pours the sauce onto the plates. “Just in time, sir. Dinner is ready.”

“Guess you can say that.”

Peter has never turned around faster. _Since when do_ Bucky and Steve _have a key to the house?_ “Um… Mr. Stark didn’t tell me- I mean, I only made two servings, but y-you can have mine, sirs. I am sorry.” _Why didn’t he tell them they would come over for dinner?_

To Peter’s misfortune, all cabinet doors are locked, meaning he can’t even prepare more than the two plates Tony put down for him earlier. Cursing, he pulls at the handle a little harder, only to wince terribly when he feels a strong body behind him. “Don’t bother, doll. We’re not hungry for food.”

With a gasping shriek, Peter tries to turn around, but Bucky presses him against the counter, wrapping one arm around him. “L-Let me go, p-please.”

“We’re not here to hurt you,” Steve says, appearing to Peter’s right. One of his hands moves up to caress Peter’s cheek. “We’ll make sure you like it, this time.”

Completely shell-shocked, the boy freezes. Just when panic threatens to overcome him, a noise coming from the doorway draws his attention. _Tony._ The man’s eyes sparkle with anger as he clears his throat, causing Bucky to back off a bit.

“S-Sir,” Peter cries, taking the opportunity to squirm free. Before he knows it, he’s running up to Tony, flinging his arm around the man’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re here.” It’s sad that he actually means it.

Tony shifts a bit, gently, yet firmly, pushing Peter away from him. “Um… why don’t you two go ahead? I… want to talk to him for a sec.”

Confused, Peter watches Steve and Bucky walk into the bedroom. When he turns his attention back to Tony, he notices that he's shifting from one foot to the other, barely daring to look Peter in the eye. “S-Sir… what’s going on?”

“We’re gonna, um, do something different tonight. Put the food in the fridge and then… come to the bedroom with me.”

 _He can’t be serious._ “B-But… _they_ are in th-there.”

“They will be joining us.”

It takes a few seconds until Peter has fully comprehended what is implied. “B-But I thought I was- I was your g-good boy,” he sobs, his shaking legs threatening to give in. “Please, sir, I- I’m sorry if I d-did something w-wrong, please don’t p-punish me, n-not like this… _Please_!”

“This is not punishment. I um, I have no choice.”

“W-What? Why not?”

“I… lost a poker game. I promised them a night with you – with _us_ – and as you know, I keep my promises.”

A _poker game?_ Feeling betrayed, Peter steps back, staring at Tony with as much anger and disgust as he can manage. “Y-You promised me something too, though. You promised me you won’t give me to them if I- if I’m good.”

“Actually, I said I won’t rent or whore you out to them. And since I’m not getting anything in return-” Tony sighs as Peter sobs more violently than ever. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But they have already had you, in a way, so it’s not that bad, huh?”

 _Fuck you._ Peter doesn’t dare to say it out loud, but he glares daggers at Tony, hoping he can _feel_ what he’s thinking of him right now. It vastly irritates the man. “May I remind you what you told me at the beach? When I gave you the flogging? You said I could punish you however I pleased and that you’d accept it if I gave you to my friends.”

“That was because I fucked up. I knew I deserved to get punished, sir, but that doesn’t mean I want to… get raped by them.”

“Well, it’s not like I need your _permission_. You’re going to do as I say, and if you don’t want us to hurt you, you better change your fucking attitude.”

Whimpering, Peter realizes that Tony has a point. This is going to happen, whether he likes it or not. His old self would have argued that it made a difference if he just let it happen or if he at least tried to resist and prevent it, but what’s the point? He doesn’t want to get hurt and shamed more than absolutely necessary.

Maybe he should see it as a… chance to prove himself and show Tony that he’s his good boy... An obedient, perfect _slave_. If he doesn’t want to disappoint Tony and risk it happening again, he has to be cooperative.

“Y-You’re right, sir. I’m sorry. I will be g-good. I’m just... scared.”

In an instant, Tony looks more pleased than irritated. “I won’t let them hurt you, promise. We’ll take it slow.”

Didn’t Bucky and Steve also say they wanted Peter to _like_ it? _How_ would that even be possible? It has taken Peter _months_ to ~~like~~ endure it when Tony touches him, and they don’t even know what buttons they need to push to make him feel good.

They don’t know him. Only Tony does… At this point, Peter sometimes thinks that Tony knows him even better than Peter knows himself.

The boy feels like walking towards his execution when he opens the bedroom door five minutes later. He fights down the desperate urge to cry and _retch_ when he sees that the three men are already naked, bar boxers. It doesn’t really help either that Steve and Bucky are even more… _good-looking_ than Tony. He doesn’t _want_ this.

The tears start to fall when they walk up to him; they are so… large and intimidating. Seeing Peter cry seems to change Tony’s mind, though. He asks his friends to stop and go stand next to the bed. Then, he walks up to Peter on his own, smiling encouragingly. “Pretend it’s just us two for now, okay?”

He pulls Peter over to the bed, where he orders him to undress and lay on his back. Shaking, the boy complies, trying to calm down. Bucky and Steve have already seen him getting abused and participated in it on one occasion each. _He can do this._

After climbing on top of him, Tony starts the show by kissing and nibbling on his neck – Peter’s weak spot. As Tony licks his way down his collarbone, nipples – Peter’s second weak spot – and stomach, his cock gets hard embarrassingly fast. When Tony has reached his cock, he tells him to close his eyes.

Even without the shift of the mattress, Peter would have known that Tony’s changing places with one of the others. He forces himself to keep his eyes closed and pretend that it’s Tony who’s– _wait, what?_ In what reality would he ever pretend that it’s _Tony_ pleasuring him? _Dear. god._

The feeling of something wet licking over the head of his cock snaps Peter out of his alarming thoughts. Involuntarily, he moans, his fingers digging into the sheets.

“Does it feel good?” Tony whispers in his left ear, making it official that it’s not him who’s started lapping at his cock.

“Um… y-yes, sir.”

“That’s good. Now, can you open your mouth for me? Keep your eyes closed.”

A hand that doesn’t feel like Tony’s gently grabs his chin, tilting his head. The mattress gives in a bit when someone on Peter’s right side moves. A few seconds later, he feels something wet poking against his lips. Fighting down the urge to cry again, Peter opens his mouth even wider, sticking out his tongue. Although he doesn’t remember the taste and smell of Bucky’s cock, he assumes this is Steve, for some reason.

Steve’s cock is… thick. Definitely thicker than Tony… hopefully, it isn’t longer as well…

To his greatest relief, Steve takes it slow. He lets Peter get used to his size, always waiting a bit before pushing in another inch. His pre-cum tastes slightly more bitter than what Peter’s used to, but to his own surprise, he’s not really disgusted by it.

After a few minutes, Peter starts to feel less tense. It isn’t that different to sucking off Tony. What matters whose cock he’s forced to suck? A cock is a cock. It’s not like he’s ever going to actually enjoy doing it.

In an effort to be _good_ and please Steve, Peter uses his tongue as much as he can, alternating between licking and sucking. He even feels brave enough to wrap his fingers around the man’s shaft that doesn’t fit into his mouth, whimpering a bit when he realizes how many inches are still left. _It’s never going to fit._

It’s getting harder to concentrate when Bucky takes Peter all the way down to his base. Tony barely ever does that, but every time it happens, Peter becomes a sobbing mess.

Just like he does now. Tears spill from Peter’s eyes as Bucky hollows his cheeks, sucking and lapping as his cock as if it was the sweetest bit of candy he’s ever tasted, sending a pleasant shudder through him from head to toe. _It feels so fucking good._

Peter’s moans and cries are muffled by the cock filling his mouth, and although he tries to continue sucking, he can’t. He’s incapable of concentrating on anything else than his building orgasm, and when he finally remembers that he has no idea how to ask for permission like this, it’s almost too late.

He tries to draw back his head, but he’s stopped by a hand grabbing his hair. “You’re not done, boy,” Tony whispers in his ear.

“Bh-eez,” he chokes out, his hips bucking up. He tries to push Steve away from him, but two hands grabbing both of his wrists prevent him from doing so. “Do you want to cum?”

Sobbing, Peter nods, moving his head as best as he can.

“What do you think, Steve? Should we let him?”

“Hm… I don’t know,” Steve’s voice comes from Peter’s right, confirming his assumption. “What about his refractory period?”

Tony dismisses his concerns with a chuckle. “No need to worry about that. Give him five minutes and he’s as good as new.”

“Fuck,” Steve groans, pushing in until Peter gags a bit. “You’re a lucky little thing, you know that?”

“-Ehs, f-fir,” Peter sobs, about to _die._ “Bh-eez -emmy -um!”

“He’s cute when he begs, isn’t he?”

“He is… Shit, I want to see him get _wrecked_.”

Hearing them mock him is humiliating, sure, but it’s not like it was at the bank. Peter doesn’t know what makes the difference, but it doesn’t seem _mean._ Not really. It feels more like those clearly consensual, though kinky porn scenes Tony sometimes makes him watch.

In a desperate attempt to change Steve’s mind, Peter moves his head forward, trying to take as much of Steve’s cock as possible. The man groans at this, grabbing a fistful of Peter’s hair to hold him steady as he thrusts into him. His other hand lets go of Peter’s wrist and closes around his throat instead, choking him. “Let him cum.”

Despite feeling rather anxious about the hand on his throat, Peter climaxes as soon as Tony hums in agreement, unable to hold it back any longer. Wheezing, the boy cums _hard_ , his body convulsing and jerking in the tight grip Tony and Steve have on him.

To his greatest astonishment, Bucky keeps his mouth on his cock, swallowing and literally _sucking out_ every last drop Peter has to give. It’s rather unexpected considering Peter had spit out Bucky’s cum at the bank, and against better judgment, Peter suddenly feels _guilty._ He shouldn’t have made such a fuss back then… after all, Flash had to pay the price for Peter’s stupidity.

Overstimulated and in a desperate need of air, Peter starts to squirm, trying to yank free of Steve’s and Tony’s strong holds. As Bucky stops sucking, Steve eases his grip on Peter’s neck and pulls his cock out of Peter’s mouth. Relieved and exhausted, the boy greedily breathes in the fresh air, trying to come down from his high.

“When you’re back with us, open your eyes and get on your knees,” Tony orders.

It takes him a while to come to. Eventually, Peter carefully squints through his lids, staring right at Bucky towering over his crotch still, smirking. “Um…th-thank you, s-sir,” Peter stutters, blushing terribly.

“You’re welcome,” Buck groans, grabbing his own proud erection to give it a quick stroke. “May I fuck him, Tony?”

“Are you ready?” Tony asks Peter, who nods against better judgment. He’s _not_ ready, but he never will be. Remembering Tony’s previous order, Peter hurries to get on his knees. His stomach clenches when, as Bucky lines up behind him, Steve and Tony move to his front.

“All right, here’s what you’re gonna do,” Tony says, handing Bucky a bottle of lube. “Since you’re the only one who’s had an orgasm already, you’re going to pleasure me and Steve with your mouth and hand while Bucky’s fucking you, okay?”

How in the world is he supposed to do this? “O-Okay, sir.”

He flinches when Bucky’s finger brushes against his rim, gently massaging it before slipping one digit in. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re still a virgin, doll… Shit, you’re fucking tight.”

Having no idea how to respond to it, Peter glances up at Tony, who fortunately seems to realize he’s too overwhelmed to answer by himself. “I know, right? He’s the perfect, um, _toy_.”

“Where can I get one?” Bucky groans, quickly pushing in second digit. He scissors and curls his fingers until Peter instinctively pushes back, moaning. “Shit. He came like five minutes ago.”

“Told you. Technically, he can do multiple prostate _and_ penile orgasms… I’ve seen him squirt three times without interruption before he went dry.”

“I gotta hand it to you, Tony. You’ve worked your wonders with this one.”

For some reason, Peter doesn’t really mind them getting off on talking about him like this. As long as he doesn’t have to participate in the dirty talk, he’s good.

As Bucky starts to fingerfuck him, Steve tells Peter to open his mouth, slipping his cock past his lips as soon as he does. Although it triggers memories from the abuse he’s had to go through at the bank, he manages to fight down an anxiety attack.

At least, the position makes it a lot easier for Peter to show off his skills and demonstrate everything he’s learned in the last couple of months. Even though Bucky’s fingers brushing against his prostate are rather distracting, he eagerly licks, sucks and bobs his head, feeling almost proud whenever Steve jerks his hips forward, moaning loudly.

Since Peter still doesn’t manage to fit his whole length into his mouth, he intends to use his right hand as an aid once more, but before he can wrap his fingers around Steve’s base, Tony grabs his wrist and puts it on his own cock, tsking. “You’re not forgetting about me, of all people, are you?”

Whimpering around Steve’s cock, Peter shakes his head. He tries to look at Tony, but can’t, when Steve grabs his hair again, preventing him from turning his head too much. “Take a deep breath, boy,” he says before pulling almost all the way out.

Knowing what’s about to happen, Peter obliges, bracing himself for Steve thrusting back in so fast and _deep_ it makes him gag. His eyes water when Steve eventually withdraws a bit, dragging spit with him. Drooling and coughing, Peter tries to focus on Tony as well, starting to jerk him off.

He’s so occupied that he barely realizes Bucky smearing more lube around and into his entrance before lining himself up. Once Peter feels something _big_ pushing into him, however, he gasps, instinctively jerking forward and swallowing more of Steve’s cock.

“Does it hurt?” Bucky asks, hesitating. _Why does he even ask? It’s not like they’ve ever given a shit about him before…_ When he doesn’t respond, Tony tells Steve to pull out for a sec. “Peter, Bucky asked if it hurt.”

“A- A bit, sir. It’s okay, though.”

“All right. Tell us if you it hurts too badly. Don’t want you to tear open.”

“I- I will. Thank you, sir.”

Whereas Bucky continues to push in, Steve and Tony turn towards one another, _kissing_ and touching each other instead of forcing Peter to touch them. To Peter’s greatest annoyance, it feels rather… _weird_ seeing Tony kiss someone else, so he focuses on Bucky pushing into him. Gritting his teeth, he tries to relax, taking deep, steady breaths. _It’s just sex. No big deal._

Luckily, Bucky isn’t bigger than Tony; once Peter’s used to his thickness, the man slips in more easily. “You good?” Bucky asks after he’s bottomed out.

“Y-Yes,” Peter stutters.

At this, Tony stops pleasuring Steve’s, who wastes no time guiding Peter’s mouth back on his cock. “Just a heads up – I’m close.”

When Bucky starts to move, Peter grunts, still feeling slightly more pain than what he’s used to. As the man snaps his hips forward rather aggressively, the boy’s pushed further against Steve’s groin, causing him to gag once more. Jesus, why is he so _big?_ It’s not like Tony is small in the first place…

Speaking of, in order to satisfy Tony as well, Peter fiddles for his cock to continue jerking him off. His left arm trembles from the exhaustion of holding himself upright somewhat steadily, but after a particularly forceful thrust from Bucky, it gives in. If it wasn’t for Steve’s hold on his hair, Peter would have gotten impaled on his cock.

“Shit, sorry, doll,” Bucky chuckles, gripping his hips so tightly Peter whimpers. As he struggles to get back into the position he was in before, he involuntarily pulls on Tony’s cock too forcefully, causing the man to hiss. “Be a little more careful, will you? You’re about to rip my cock off.”

“-orwy,” Peter chokes out, easing his grip. A second later, he’s forced to let out a shamefully loud moan when Bucky tries a different angle, hitting his sweet spot.

“Fuck, that feels amazing… Do that again, Buck,” Steve groans, fucking faster into Peter’s mouth. Hoping it will help him reach his orgasm faster, Peter straight out moans again, not holding back when Bucky’s cock continuously rubs against his prostate. After a few seconds, he starts to cry again, though not because of pain; he’s just too overwhelmed by everything that’s happening to him.

“You say he can cum from this alone?” Bucky pants, speeding up.

“Technically, yes,” Tony responds, leaning forward to brush away one of Peter’s tears. “It’s taken us months, though, and I’m afraid he’s too distracted right now to relax and _focus_ accordingly. So, if you want him to cum, you’ll have to use your hand.”

“Not sure he deserves that just yet,” Bucky groans, delivering a harsh blow to one of Peter’s buttocks. His pained, yet slightly aroused yelp seems to do it for Steve. “F-Fuck, I’m gonna shoot my load all the way down your throat, boy.”

Bracing himself, Peter gags and coughs as Steve thrusts into his mouth one last time. His hot cum hits the backside of Peter’s throat in spurts, and almost eagerly, he tries to swallow everything to show Tony what a good boy he can be. However, as Steve pulls out, he still drags some cum and lots of spit with him. The man then moves behind Peter as well, and by the sound of it, he’s kissing Bucky, who’s perfectly angled thrusts become faster and more erratic almost instantly.

Drooling, Peter tries to lower his hips to get some friction for his abandoned, _leaking_ cock, but Bucky’s painful grip on his hips prevent him from doing so. His embarrassingly needy moans turn into sobs as his foggy mind tries to focus on pumping Tony’s cock, but he barely even knows how to move his hand anymore.

“Fuck, ba-y…You look so _hot_ right now… wish you could see yourself,” Tony groans, thrusting into Peter’s hand. He almost called him _baby_ again… in front of the others, no less. _He can’t fail him._ “M-May I pl-ea-ease tou-oh- _oh-god,_ ” Peter stutters, apparently unable to form any more coherent sentences.

“May you what? Touch yourself? I don’t think so. You still owe Bucky and me an orgasm, so keep on pumping my cock, you needy little _slut_.”

Peter almost wishes he’d be able to relax enough to cum on Bucky’s cock; he can’t take it anymore; he needs to touch himself. However, before he can even try to move his left arm off the bed, intending to hold himself upright just by Tony’s cock, the man orders Steve to twist it behind his back.

Peter yelps as he loses balance once again, but three pairs of hands prevent his upper body from falling onto the mattress, rendering him almost immobile. “Tsk, tsk. What did I just tell you?”

“I- I’m s-s-sorry,” Peter sobs, squirming desperately. _Focus!_ Clumsily, he moves his hand up and down Tony’s shaft until a violent thrust from Bucky knocks all air out of him.

“I’m close,” the man behind him gasps, snapping his hips forward somewhat sloppily now, clearly chasing his release. Peter both dreads and looks forward to the end; it does feel better than expected, but he’s about to go _insane._

A minute later, Bucky thrusts into him one last time, painting Peter’s insides white. Knowing that from now on, Tony won’t be the only one who’s besmirched and shamed him like this, feels a little… _weird._

“If you want to see him cum like this, hold him tight,” Tony tells Steve, pulling Peter’s hand off his cock. Bucky slowly softens inside of Peter, but when he pulls out, Tony quickly replaces it with the vibrating plug he’s fetched. Thanks to the lube and Bucky’s cum, it slips in with ease. _Oh god. He’s going to die._

“This has always made him cum, lately,” Tony grins, turning it on. Peter jerks in Steve’s tight grip, but there’s nowhere to go. Whimpering, he’s forced to take it, eyes rolling back into the head when Tony instantly chooses one of the highest settings. The flexible head of the plug torments his prostate mercilessly, but although Peter tries, he finds it hard to relax enough.

“P-Please, sir, I- I can’t- I need- Please, le- let me-“

He gains hope when Tony starts to caress his chest, his fingers softly brushing over Peter’s nipples before moving towards his belly. Squirming desperately, Peter tries to get some friction, but Tony only chuckles. “No chance. I want you to cum like this. Show them what a good boy and what a perfect little slut you are. You know you can do it. You’ve done it so many times before.”

“I- I can’t.”

“You can. And you will, because this is going to stay inside of you until you’ve cum.”

Whereas the other two men chuckle, Tony moves his hand back up, pinches Peter’s nipple. Behind Peter’s back, there’s movement, and he thinks Bucky is taking over Steve’s position because the blonde man is suddenly kneeling next to Tony.

The two ex-lovers kiss again, and after Steve has guided Tony onto his back, he leans down and starts to suck him off. Not counting porn, it’s the first time Peter witnesses a consensual sex-act between two people. Steve clearly knows what sets Tony off, and since the man has had his erection for the longest time, it doesn’t take long until he moans unbridled.

He’s not acting nearly as desperate as Peter, though; the boy is keening as he squirms and twists in Bucky’s vise-like grip, being _so fucking close_ he’s about to lose it. As Tony cums, his eyes lock with Peter’s, and for some extremely weird and fucked-up reason, seeing Tony climaxing does it.

Before Peter knows what hit him, he lets out a gurgling scream, his back arching as he cums untouched. To his greatest relief, someone’s hand (he’s too far gone to realize _who’s_ hand it is) closes around his cock, helping him through it.

When he’s milked dry, his body goes completely slack, and to his greatest relief, the plug stops vibrating. He doesn’t think he’d have the strength to deal with overstimulation on top of everything as well.

Panting and sweating, the boy is laid down, finally allowed to move his arms again.

“How about we eat and regain some strength before round two?” Tony asks, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine. Round _two?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty anxious about this because it’s the first time I’m writing a full-length group sex scene, and smut that’s longer than 2k... well, it ended up being 7.6k so I had to split it in two. Please tell me if you even want the second part – it features Double Penetration 🙈


	2. Tony/Peter/Steve/Bucky (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes one of Tony's dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of you liked part 1 and wanted the second part, here it is ☺  
> \--  
> Warnings: still (non-violent) non/con, Cock Rings, Double Penetration  
> \--  
> Thank you Harishe for being my beta 💕

Round _two?_ Now that they’ve all had their orgasm – or two, in Peter’s case - he figured they’d be done.

Unfortunately, he’s never been more wrong. Not only does Tony order Peter to serve them the meal he’s prepared earlier, he also insists that the plug stays in, turning it on every once in a while for a few seconds. Feeling gross and _dirty_ , the boy tries his best to _be good_ and not get too distracted.

Easier said than done. When the three men finally join him in the kitchen, they immediately start teasing him by casually brushing against his cock or smacking and squeezing his butt until it feels a little sore. For some reason, it’s not scaring him anymore, though.

They _want_ him. They want him so badly their cocks twitch whenever he so much as looks at them. In the past, this has always terrified Peter and it probably will scare him again tomorrow, but today, it makes him feel somewhat powerful and _special –_ in a fucked up kind of way.

Yes, they shame him, yes, they’re mean _fucks_ , but they don’t want to _hurt_ him. Not really. In the end, they want him to feel good as well, just like they promised. It’s a game for them, but instead of fucking him fast and brutally, they want Peter to be a part of it and have some fun as well.

Being far too gone to feel any sort of guilt for trying to enjoy it as much as he can, Peter decides to go for it and play along.

Therefore, he doesn’t even try to suppress the sinful sounds escaping his throat when they touch him or when Tony switches on the vibrations. Since there’s not enough food for the three of them, Tony allows him to eat some cookies and chocolate instead of the meal, clearly rewarding Peter for his good behavior so far.

The men are barely done eating when Peter can’t contain himself anymore – the plug has been weakly vibrating for minutes now, and the way he’s sitting on his chair – _on the plug -_ is _killing him._ “S-Sir, please… I- I’ll do anything you want but please, s-stop or l-let me touch myself.”

“Can you believe how greedy he is? He’s cum _twice_ already.”

“Such a slut,” Steve agrees, his eyes trailing down to the ugly scars on Peter’s lower stomach. _Yeah. No. That’s actually quite a turn off._

In order to escape reality again, Peter drops to his knees, trying to bring the situation back to a more _playful_ level. “P-Please, sirs, I- I can’t take it.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to, because you’re not allowed to orgasm until we three had another as well,” Tony teases, looking extremely smug.

“M-May I suck you off, sir? _Please._ ”

“No. Ask for something else.”

It’s never been more obvious what he wants. “Can you p-please fuck me, then? I- I want your cock, sir.”

In unison, the three men groan, showing how fucking turned on they are right now. “Steve hasn’t had the honor yet,” Tony reminds him.

“Um… y-you’re right, sir.” Submissively, Peter crawls towards Steve, bowing his head. “Mr., um, Steve, sir, can you please fuck me?”

“Shit, he’s… one of a kind, isn’t he?” Steve grunts, his cock twitching. Tony snorts in response. “It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for months.”

Wait, do Tony and Steve talk to each other about how _special_ Peter is? And… _why_ in the world does it feel so flattering when it’s supposed to be _wrong_ and awful?

Peter’s almost relieved when Steve pulls him into his lap, forcing him to snap out of his unsettling thoughts. Tony – fucking asshole that he is – chooses this exact moment to power up the vibrations. Gasping, Peter jerks his hips forward, causing his erection to brush against Steve’s much bigger one. The blonde man lets out a moan, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks.

Peter can barely restrain himself from thrusting forward, needing to be touched _so badly._ He cries out when Steve takes his hand away again, tsking. “Not going to happen.” Then, he moves his head forward, about to kiss Peter right on the-

“Steve.”

Although Tony didn’t say any more than just Steve’s name, the man freezes, going a little pink around the nose. _Has Tony forbidden them to kiss Peter?_ If yes, _why?_

Not that Peter wants to complain - he’d rather keep this as impersonal and emotionally distant as possible. “Ready, boy?”

“Um… y-yes. Sir.”

Without any further hesitation, Steve stands up and carries him to the bedroom. The other two men follow suit, climbing onto the mattress just as Steve lays Peter down on his back. After bending his legs, he takes the damned plug out, replacing it with two of his fingers immediately.

“I can feel your cum,” Steve tells Bucky, smiling tenderly before asking Tony for the lube and some tissues. To Peter’s horror, he also passes him something else – a cock ring Tony sometimes uses when he doesn’t want to risk Peter climaxing way too soon. Technically, it doesn’t prevent Peter from orgasming altogether, but it does make it a lot harder to get there. ~~But when he does, it feels amazing and somewhat more intense.~~

As Steve puts the ring around the base of his cock, Peter closes his eyes in defeat, hating everyone and everything. Only to moan again a few seconds later when Steve adds a third finger, curling them against his prostate.

“Don’t just lay there all lazily,” Tony mocks, giving him a very light, almost playful slap on the cheek. “You have two hands and a mouth. Use them.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Peter breathes, reaching out to wrap his right hand around Bucky’s cock and his left around Tony’s. They scoot a bit closer until they’re basically kneeling next to Peter’s head. Although he doesn’t quite reach the tips of their cocks with his lips, he does lick over Tony’s balls and the underside of his shaft, causing the man to shutter. “Steve, get a move on, will you?”

Needing no second invitation, Steve carefully adds a _fourth_ finger, stretching Peter wider than ever. _Oh, he’s gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow._ As Steve thrusts his fingers in and out of the boy’s abused hole, Peter voluntarily turns his head to use his tongue on Bucky while simultaneously jerking him – and Tony - off.

He only stops when Steve asks him if he’s ready. Taking a deep breath, Peter lays his head back down on the bed, closing his eyes. “Y-Yeah.”

Despite the thorough prep, Steve pushing into him knocks the air out of him. It fucking hurts, but at the same time, he’s so desperate to be stimulated that he forces himself to endure it. Noticing his discomfort, Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s cock, giving it a few teasing strokes.

“O-Oh god, please,” he whimpers, instinctively pushing back on Steve’s cock. The man then grabs his hips and pulls them towards him, completely burying himself in Peter’s bottom with one quick motion. Although the boy cries out in pain, he’s almost glad Steve decided to get it over with fast. Fully sheathed in his ass, Steve gives him half a minute to adjust to his considerable length before he pulls out and thrusts back in gently. “You doin’ okay?”

Incapable of speaking, Peter just nods, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. He’s never felt so _full_ before. It’s… awkward, but not _bad._

“Wait… I have an idea,” Tony says, leaning forward to whisper something in Steve’s ear. The man’s eyes widen in astonishment. “You sure?”

“No, but I’d like to find out. If it’s okay for you?”

“Fuck, yeah. You know I’ve wanted to try it for ages.”

Peter’s can’t help squirming nervously when Steve and Tony quietly let Bucky in on the secret. He nods his approval, so Steve leans further down and rolls them around, so Peter’s now lying on top of him. Since Steve’s cock is still buried inside of Peter, the boy thinks Steve might want him to ride him, so he carefully sits more upright, straddling the muscular man.

“I want to try something,” Tony says, coming up behind him. With his hand, he tickles the skin on Peter’s back, causing the boy to mewl. He _loves_ it when Tony does that. “I want you to try and… take Steve and me at the same time.”

He _what?_ He can’t mean- can he? “W-What do you mean, sir?”

“I showed you a video like that before, do you remember?” The right question would be how Peter should ever _forget_ about it; just watching it had hurt.

“I- I do, but p-please, I… I don’t want to do this.”

“Okay. If you really don’t want to, we won’t force you, but I want you to try, at least. Please. I promise we’ll take it slow and stop if it’s unbearable.”

His voice is so soothing and _caring_ that Peter can’t help but believe him. He’s incredibly scared, but… if he agrees to try it, he will have proven what a good boy he is - once and for all. “D-Do you promise, s-sir?”

“Yes. I swear on my life. I mean, I won’t lie, it’s gonna hurt, but I’m convinced you can do it. And if not, I don’t want you to worry. You’ve already made me very, very proud today.”

 _Fuck._ Tony seems to know exactly what he’s doing, and to Peter’s shame, it works. It’s just… getting praised is so much better than getting yelled at or punished.

The main reason why Peter decides to give in, though, is that for the first time ever, Tony is giving him an _actual_ choice. He and Steve could tie him up and just take what they want, but they don’t. For ‘normal people’, this might be self-evident, but for Peter, it isn’t. Tony isn’t his boyfriend or some hook-up. He’s his kidnapper and rapist, having proven more than once how ruthless he can be.

“O-Okay, sir. But… p-please be careful.”

“Fuck, you’re making a long-term dream of ours come true, you know that?" Tony growns," All right, lean forward a bit and relax. I’ll start with a finger.”

Trembling, Peter complies, squirming when his cock gets trapped beneath him and Steve’s stomach. Although the blonde man smiles at him encouragingly, Peter winces terribly when Tony’s cold, lubed finger touches his already painfully stretched rim. “Ssh, relax… Just imagine you’re still, um, empty and unprepped… it always hurts a bit in the beginning.”

While that is true, Peter still can’t comprehend how this should physically be possible. Yes, he _knows_ it can work, but surely these porn actors he saw had all felt great pain rather than pleasure. Whimpering, Peter can feel Tony’s finger slipping past his rim, joining Steve’s cock.

“You’re doing so well,” Tony praises, moving it a bit. “Such a good boy.”

“S-Sir,” Peter chokes out, already deeply ashamed about his ensuing request. “C-Can I- Can I please… l-look at you?” _There. He said it. Shit._ Can someone please kill him now and pretend he never asked? 

Tony’s so surprised he pulls his finger out. “You want to look at me?”

"U-Um… y-yes, please. I-If it's not… t-too much of a bother." 

“Do you want us to switch places?” Steve asks Peter, but before he can answer, Bucky suggests, “You’re heavier than Tony. Just turn the kid around.”

Peter prefers this suggestion because it allows him to lie down again, with his back and head resting on Steve’s chest and shoulder. The blonde man wraps his arms around him to hold him whereas Tony grabs Peter’s legs, putting them on his shoulders. “Better?”

Blushing deeply, Peter nods. “Y-Yeah. Thank you, s-sir.”

Looking rather smug, Tony smiles. “Can I put my finger back in?”

Nodding again, Peter locks eyes with Tony, shuttering when it slips in surprisingly fast. Bucky decides to participate by bending over Peter’s groin, sucking the tip of his cock back into his mouth. Despite the cock ring, a few drops of pre-cum leak from his tip, and without thinking, Peter thrusts up into Bucky’s mouth, causing Steve to groan.”Hurry up, Tony… please.”

“Sorry,” the man chuckles, carefully adding a second finger. “You hear that, boy? You’re driving poor Stevie insane. I have two in now, you’re doing good.”

As Bucky continues his assault on Peter’s cock, Tony torments his prostate, causing Peter to sob once again. Why does he always have to be so sensitive? Can’t he stay calm and _normal_ at least once? He just wants to fucking cum and fall asleep.

When Tony starts to push his third finger in, beads of sweat build up on Peter’s forehead. He’s never felt so _stuffed_ , and knowing it will only get worse, doesn’t really make it easier. “Aaand that makes it three. Fuck, Pete, you’re so perfect… so good for us. We’re almost there, you can do this, I know you can. I’m gonna jerk myself off for a bit, so it won’t take that long later on, okay?”

Relief floods Peter’s chest. “O-Okay.”

“Good boy… Repay the favor and suck Bucky off for a bit in the meantime, please.”

Peter whines when Bucky takes his mouth off his cock, but Steve instantly replaces him with one of his hands, keeping him stimulated. Slightly overwhelmed with everything that’s happening once again, Peter lets Bucky guide his head towards his cock, wrapping his lips around his tip.

It actually _helps_ with the sensory overload because it gives Peter an opportunity to concentrate on anything else besides his burning rectum, Tony’s fingers casually rubbing against his sweet spot every other second, and Steve playing with his painfully hard cock.

Having been greatly aroused for the longest time already, Bucky soon starts thrusting into Peter’s mouth relentlessly. Sooner than expected, Bucky pulls out, squirting all over Peter’s face and chest. It’s rather unexpected because Tony mostly cums down his throat, but Peter doesn’t really care. “I think pretty boy deserves a reward, Tony.”

“Soon,” the man grunts, pumping his own cock while thrusting his fingers in and out of Peter’s bottom. Both Steve and Peter gasp and moan at the motion, and suddenly, the boy doesn’t think he can take it any longer. He wants to get it over with and just _do it_ , now, that they’ve come so far. And he needs to fucking cum or he’ll _burst._

“P-Please, sir, I’m- I’m ready, please, j-just do it.”

“You sure?”

“Y-Y-Yes.”

“All right. Bucky, be a dear and help me get some more lube on my- Yes, thank you. And take the cock ring off.”

Peter cries when the ring comes off, but a second later, a horrid, stinging pain makes his mind go blank. It burns - holy shit, it _burns._ Unable to focus on anything other than the pain in his rectum, Peter neither notices that Tony’s hand replaces Steve’s, nor that Steve and Bucky start kissing inches from his head.

His vision blurs when Tony pushes in; it’s too much, he can’t take it, he can’t do this, he can’t-

“Look at you… Taking it so well… Holy fuck, I- I’m all in, baby.”

 _Guess he can do it._ Also, Tony actually calling him _baby_ now in front of Steve and Bucky is enough to distract him from the pain for a bit. _Oh god._ And then Tony leans down and _kisses_ him, apparently not giving any shit anymore.

Sandwiched between the two men, Peter can feel both of their rapidly beating hearts against his skin, before Tony carefully gets on his knees, carefully rocking his hips forward. The motion makes Peter’s eyes roll back in his head and he forgets how to breathe and function.

“Shit, Tony, do that again,” Steve groans, voice dripping with arousal.

“You okay, Pete?”

Trying to remember how to speak, Peter tries to focus, only to cry out when Tony’s hand moves up and down his cock. “P-Please… _pleasepleaseplease_.”

“I second that,” Steve pants, bucking up his hips, eliciting a loud moan of both Tony and Peter.

“Holy shit, I’m about to blow already,” Tony gasps, unable to refrain from thrusting any longer. Peter sobs in pain _and_ pleasure now, wanting it to stop and _go on_ at the same time. How can something feel so unpleasant _and_ good?

After only a minute, Tony’s thrusts become rather sloppy. Too far gone to be able to give a proper handjob, Bucky takes over jerking Peter off. After a particularly _perfect_ thrust right against his prostate, the pressure in Peter’s groin explodes and he cries louder than ever as he shoots out his third load of the evening. As his body trembles, his hole clenches around the two cocks inside of him, sending Tony right over the edge as well.

With an animalistic growl, he snaps his hips forward a few more times before he pulls out, climaxing all over Peter’s body just like Bucky - and Peter himself - did. Steve seizes the opportunity and turns Peter a tiny bit to the side, pounding into his slack, horribly overstimulated body for another minute before he too pulls out and marks Peter with his cum.

By then, Peter’s almost gone, too exhausted and overwhelmed to care about anything anymore. He barely registers them telling him how hot he looks right now, but he does flinch when he feels something wet and cold touching his stomach. Is it… a wet towel?

From afar, he hears Tony’s voice telling him once more that he’s _done so well_ and that he's gonna _get him cleaned,_ but before he can even try to mutter a ‘Thank you, sir’, Peter passes out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I don't have any further Drabbles or One-Shots written, but I have ideas for more smutty and non-smutty things (mostly between Peter and Tony, though). Interested? Or do you have any ideas/prompts you would like to read? No promises, though :3


	3. Sick Tony/Autofellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony suffers from a cold, he comes up with a new idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Humiliation, Autofellatio 🙈, very light bondage, some dirty talk. This turned out filthier than I thought, but there’s also 1.5k words without smut if you don’t want to read the smut ;)  
> \--  
> Surprise 😏 I actually miss these two ~~(and writing Starker smut)~~ , so I decided to write another one-shot. And no, IDGAF how unrealistic it is to do that first try lol. Let's just assume Peter's flexible enough already. Most smut fanfics are pretty unrealistic, so deal with it or skip 😁 This happens in the middle of chapter 31 and I consider it **canon**.  
> \--  
> Thank you Harishe for beta-ing this work of sin <3

“Maybe it would be better if you laid down, sir.” Sheepishly, Peter lowers his book so he can peek at Tony sitting at the kitchen table, having yet another coughing fit. He really looks a picture of _misery_ with his red, running nose and the scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“What the fuck do you ca...ar...ACHOO!” Sniffling, Tony grabs the pack of tissues, only to realize that it’s empty. “How about you stop being a smartass and make yourself useful? Bring me some fucking tissues.”

“Of course, sir. S-Sorry, I didn’t see your pack was empty already.” As fast as he can, Peter hurries into the storeroom, returning with a new pack. “Do you want me to make you some tea, sir? Or run you a bath?”

“I want you to stop being a pain in the a-ACHOO!” Blowing his nose, Tony glares at Peter, almost as though it was his fault that he’s gotten sick. In reality, he got drunk with some of the Avengers yesterday, spending the whole unusually chilly, rainy night outside.

Blushing, Peter mumbles an apology before picking up the used tissues scattered all around the floor, throwing them away. Then, he returns to the couch, where he lies down and continues to read his book. 

It’s been a few weeks since Tony’s birthday. Lately, things have turned significantly better, especially after Peter finally managed to have a prostate orgasm on the fucking machine. Now, Tony’s next goal is getting Peter to cum on his cock, but the boy sincerely hopes that Tony won’t be in the mood to give it yet another try today. 

_He could really use a break._

Therefore, he’s trying to be on his best behavior, which is why he offered to make Tony tea or run a bath. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any other ideas... Peter hardly ever gets sick, so he doesn’t really remember what else Uncle Ben and Aunt May did whenever he had a cold.

When it’s time to make dinner, Peter carefully suggests cooking a soup as an appetizer. “I already checked the ingredients, sir. I could make either a tomato or a zucchini cream soup and mix a bit of ginger in it. I am sure it would help you with your sore throat and lower the chance of you getting a fever.”

“What, are you a fucking doctor now?” Tony snarls, voice rasp. 

“Um… n-no, sir. Please forgive me.” With his head bowed, Peter slowly creeps back to the kitchen, annoyed with himself for irritating Tony once again. However, he’s only taken a few steps when a miserable croak stops him. “Actually… Why not. Um… Thank you, Peter.”

Flabbergasted, Peter turns around, glancing at Tony with wide eyes. Did he just _thank him_ and _call him by his name?_ When he overcomes his initial shock, he flashes Tony a tender smile. “Y-You’re welcome, sir.”

After serving the soup, Peter drops on his knees, like always. He’s halfway under the table already when Tony puts one of his hands on his shoulder, holding him back. “Not today. I don’t want you to get sick as well.”

That’s the second time today that Tony has refused a cockwarming… At least he's given him an explanation, this time. _Not that it matters, but… well._ Gaping stupidly, Peter slowly slips into his chair. “Thank you, sir. That’s very considerate of you.”

Even though Tony’s face is unusually red already, his cheeks turn a touch darker now. “Don’t be so full of yourself. I just… If you get sick, then I might get sick again, and so on. That’s all. I don’t give a shit about your fucking well-being.”

For some reason, Peter finds that hard to believe. Lately, Tony’s been acting a lot nicer towards him, even getting somewhat cuddly at times. Besides, Tony’s smart enough to know that he wouldn’t really have to fear re-infection if he infected Peter with his own bacteria.

_Not that Peter’s stupid enough to point that out, though._

“O-Of course, sir. I d-didn’t mean to imply that m-my health matters… I’m sorry.”

“Then shut up and eat before I change my mind.”

* * *

Tony knows he’s acting like a complete dick - even more so than usually - but he can’t help it. He absolutely _despises_ being sick, more than anything.

Besides, the boy has been acting suspiciously attentive and _sweet_ today... It’s almost as though he actually wanted to take care of Tony and make him feel better. It’s not the first time Peter’s acted like this, but so far, Tony has always known exactly when Peter’s pretending or what he’s trying to get in return. Today, however, Tony can’t really figure out Peter’s real motives, which is irritating as fuck. 

~~Not to mention that Tony’s completely overwhelmed by having someone mothering him.~~

During dinner, Tony can’t help glancing at Peter every other second. The boy isn’t used to eating hot food anymore because he always eats after the cockwarming - when the food is already cold - which is why he tries to cool the soup by blowing on his spoon before each mouthful. It looks illicitly hot as the boy forms his delicate lips into a small ‘O’, causing Tony’s pants to feel oddly tight. 

_God, how he wished those lips were on his cock right now._.. 

It’s very unfortunate that he won’t be able to fuck him today, but it is what it is. For a second, Tony considers using a condom to reduce the risk of infecting the kid, but as he continues to stare at Peter blowing on his spoon, looking so god-damn _adorable_ and innocent, he gets another appealing idea. He wonders if Peter would physically be able to do it… 

An hour later, they sit down on the sofa to watch Stranger Things. Tony’s actually wanted to start a rewatch of the first few seasons of Game of Thrones and then finally watch the last two seasons he hasn’t had the time for so far, but Peter saw the teaser for the new Stranger Things season when Tony was browsing through Netflix one day, casually mentioning that he always used to watch it with his friends. So Tony ended up putting it on a week ago, wanting to be nice for once, and so far, he’s actually been enjoying it somewhat.

Today, Tony can hardly concentrate on the screen, though. His mind is drifting off to the thing he’s planned, his cock already painfully hard inside his pants. 

When the episode is finally over, Tony wastes no time sending Peter to bed, telling him he will join him in a sec. As soon as the boy is in the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth, Tony powers up his laptop, skimming through a few porn videos to find out the best way to do this. After all, only a few men can do it and they surely trained their bodies for a while beforehand. On the other hand, they probably weren't gifted with an exceptional pliability like Peter was… 

Twenty minutes later, Tony finally crawls into bed, lying down next to Peter. "Tell me, what do you think your mouth is for?" 

The boy shivers, clearly nervous. "F-For pleasuring you, sir."

"More specifically?" 

"Um… f-for sucking your c-cock, sir?" 

"More _generally_?" 

Peter furrows his brows in confusion, looking a bit annoyed at Tony's little word game already. "Um… for… doing whatever you want?" 

"You know what, I'll count that," Tony chuckles, smiling graciously. “First and foremost, your mouth is for sucking cock, though. _Any_ cock, but I give you great credit for prioritizing _my_ cock. Now that you know it’s meant for sucking cock, I want you to put it to use.”

“O-Okay, sir, of course.” Peter promptly skits down on the mattress, fumbling for the hem of Tony’s boxers. Tony, however, gives him a light, playful smack on his hands, tsking. “I thought I told you that I don’t want to infect you.”

“Then what do you-” Peter’s bottom lip quivers as the teen looks at Tony pleadingly, pupils dilated in horror. “P-Please don’t g-give me to the others, s-sir.”

Although Tony’s not too happy about Peter pleading with him, showing that he still hasn’t fully accepted his place yet, he urges himself not to get angry. He did promise Peter he wouldn’t give him to the others unless he pulled another stunt like he did at Loki’s, after all. 

“I won’t give you to the others. No, my sweet child, I want you to suck your _own_ cock today.”

Peter’s mouth drops open. “B-But… that’s not p-possible, sir.”

“Anything’s possible if you try hard enough. You’re so fucking flexible... I’m sure you can do it if I assist you.”

The boy’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. “B-But… w-what would be in it for you, sir?”

Against Tony’s will, a pleasant feeling of warmth spreads through his body. _Does he actually care about Tony’s needs?_ “Don’t you worry about me, boy. Seeing you whimpering and drooling around your own cock will be the hottest things I’ve seen all week. Come on, undress and lay down on your back.”

Blushing even more deeply, Peter complies. He’s shaking slightly, showing that he’s nervous. “Good. Now, I’m gonna help you stretch and bend a little.”

Tony takes his time bending and stretching Peter’s legs in every conceivable way. Since he’s fucked the boy from literally any angle and position already, it doesn’t take too long until he’s able to press Peter’s knees down onto the mattress on either side of his head. “You good so far?”

“Yes, sir, but… I don’t think I’m b-big enough to get it in my mouth like this.”

Tony doesn’t intend to ever tell him, but in his eyes, Peter’s cock is _perfect_ the way it is. It’s of a decent, average length, at least for a teenage boy his body height, and just looking at it tends to make Tony’s mouth water. 

“Well, we’re not done yet. Your spine needs to start bending shortly after your neck, not at your hips. Try pressing the bottom of your feet against the wall.” 

They have to readjust Peter’s position on the bed a few times until he manages to do it. When he tries to move his feet further down the wall, his face distorts in pain, though. “It h-hurts a little, sir.”

Since his soft cock is dangling just inches from his face now, Tony refuses to give up, though. “If you go down two more inches, you can try to hang onto the bedframe with your toes. Just a bit more, come on. Make me proud, Peter.”

At this, a sparkle of determination lights up in Peter’s eyes. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, the teen gives it another try. His spine and legs are shaking from exhaustion when his big toes finally reach the first brace of their bed frame. “I- I don’t know how long I can stay like that, sir.”

“May I tie your ankles to the-” Tony bites his tongue, irritated with himself. Why the fuck did he _ask_? “I mean, I’ll tie your ankles to the frame. It will make all of this a lot easier.”

When he loosens his supporting hold on Peter’s bottom and thighs, the boy groans, his legs whipping back as he’s forced to give up his hard-earned stance. He averts his gaze when Tony returns with his bondage rope, wrapping them around his ankles. “Don’t sulk, now. This is not a punishment, it will help you.”

As a matter of fact, it does. A few minutes later, Peter’s back in the position he was in before, but this time, the rope makes sure his legs stay right where they are. In addition, Tony places a bunch of pillows under Peter’s back to support him. “It s-still hurts, sir.”

“I’ve fucked you in more uncomfortable positions before.” Looking doubtful, Peter raises his brows, but he stays silent. “Anyways, start working yourself open while I fetch you a plug.”

“I thought you wanted me to suck myself off.”

A second later, Peter yelps loudly, his slightly spread legs jerking terribly. “Don’t be such a snotty brat,” Tony growls warningly, serving yet another blow to the boy’s exposed plump ass. With satisfaction, he watches as his skin turns angrily red in seconds. “If you don’t want me to tie your hands as well, watch your mouth, will you?”

Muttering an apology, Peter rubs his aching bottom. “I will, sir.”

“You better be. I don’t want your slutty ass to be left all empty. In fact, you should see your greedy, gaping hole right now. We both know it’s waiting to be filled.”

Peter closes his eyes as his cheeks catch fire, looking deeply humiliated. Chuckling, Tony fetches a bottle of lube and a plug from the nightstand. Then, he watches as Peter slowly works himself open, smirking in satisfaction when the boy’s cock gets hard without Peter even touching it. 

_Soon, he’ll be able to cum on Tony’s dick… he knows it._

After a few minutes, Tony slips the plug in. It’s a bit longer and slightly more curved than the vibrating one, which will make it easier for Tony to brush against the boy’s prostate when he’s fucking him with it later.

“If you lift your head a little, you’ll be able to guide your cock into your mouth. Try it.”

Tony’s own cock twitches excitedly when Peter’s lips actually wrap around the tip of his cock a few seconds later. “Shit, baby, you should see how hot you look. Actually, let me take a pic real quick.” 

Tears sparkle in Peter’s eyes as Tony snaps a few pictures and he whimpers silently, face burning with shame. _He looks so fucking pretty..._ When Tony’s done, he orders Peter to start. “Work your tongue around your tip for a while. And then try to get it in as far as you can… try to bounce your pelvis a bit, maybe.”

Tony quickly undresses, and starts stroking himself to the boy lapping on his cock. He gets more confident after a few minutes, even moaning silently once. Then, he tries to get it further in, but he doesn’t manage more than two inches, so Tony tries to help. He presses Peter’s ass down a little, but stops when Peter groans in distress, not wanting him to hurt too much. 

“In moments like these, I really wish I was a young thing like you,” Tony grins, grabbing the end of the plug sticking out of Peter’s ass. “So astonishingly flexible… You can’t even imagine how many men would be envious if they could see you right now.”

Peter whimpers when Tony digs his fingers into the flesh of his left ass cheek, alternating between kneading and scratching it. Sometimes, he gives Peter a not-too-harsh smack, chuckling whenever the boy yelps. At the same time, Tony slowly starts to fuck him with the plug, smirking satisfied at every moan he draws from the boy’s throat.

Eventually, Tony stops the attack on his ass cheeks to continue jerking himself off. His eyes are fixed on Peter’s reddened, tear-streaked face and his puffy, wet lips wrapped around the shaft of his cock. 

It really is the hottest thing he’s _ever_ seen. _Why has he never thought of doing that before?_

After a few minutes, Peter’s a squirming mess. Despite the uncomfortable position, he bobs his hips to meet Tony’s movements, making him look as though he’s trying to fuck himself upside down on the plug. He’s sobbing around his cock, his hand vigorously pumping the three to four inches that won’t fit into his mouth.

Eventually, he pulls his lips from his cock with a slurping sound. “S-Sir, may I cum, please?”

“Give me another minute.” Panting, Tony pumps his cock faster, intending to climax at the same time as the boy. Peter keens at this, forcing himself to stop jerking himself off. Tony grins viciously. “Hand and mouth back on your cock, baby boy, but don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Even though Peter obeys, it’s obvious he doesn’t put in as much effort as before, so Tony stops jerking off for a moment to smack his ass once more. “Stop fooling around. If you don’t do it properly, you won’t get to cum at all.”

Sobbing desperately, Peter complies again, shuttering as he’s struggling to fight his approaching orgasm. Moaning, Tony continues to pump his cock again as well, getting dangerously close soon enough. “F-Fuck… you can cum, baby. I want you to swallow every last drop of your own jizz like the greedy little slut you are, you got me?”

They climax seconds after one another, though Tony would later not be able to tell who was first. Unable to help himself, he aims right at Peter’s face, painting it white as spurts of cum shoot out his cock. 

Peter looks thoroughly exhausted when he finally lets his head fall back on the mattress, a single drop of cum trickling from the right corner of his mouth. As soon as Tony’s recovered from his orgasm, he unties Peter’s ankles, carefully helping him put his legs back on the mattress. Then, he lies down next to the kid, unable to keep his eyes off him. “You okay?”

At first, Peter can’t do more than hum in agreement. Then, he wipes a few drops of Tony’s cum from his nose and moves his finger to his mouth, presumably to lick it up like he normally does, but Tony stops him by grabbing his wrist. “Not today. I’m sick, remember?”

Peter stares at him with glassy eyes, apparently unable to form coherent thoughts. Chuckling, Tony grabs the box of tissues from the nightstand. “Lemme clean that for you.”

Almost affectionately, he wipes Peter’s face clean. “You’ve been a very good boy. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, sssir.” He’s so exhausted he’s slurring slightly. Smiling weakly, he bats his eyelashes, fighting to keep them open. 

Chuckling once more, Tony gets up, grabbing his pillow and a second blanket from the closet before turning off the light. “Looks like you’re pretty worn out... Get some rest.”

He’s almost out the door when Peter’s tiredly asks, “W-Where are you going, sir?” Is that _anxiety_ in his voice?

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch today, just in case. Good night, Peter.”

“Good… good night, sir.”

Only when Tony has lied down on the sofa, it hits him. Why is _he_ the one sleeping on the couch? Last time he checked, it was _his_ fucking bed. He is the kidnapper, for Christ’s sake. Snorting angrily, Tony gets up again, but he’s barely made a few steps towards the bedroom when he halts.

Peter was so _good_ today, and… his legs probably burn like hell… The bed is much more comfortable than the couch, making it easier for Peter to recover. 

It won’t _kill_ him if he is nice just this one time, will it?

Confused and slightly irritated with himself, Tony lies back down, trying to ignore the nagging voice inside his head. " _You’re fucking hopeless, man."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it 🙈 And before you ask, the main story will get updated tomorrow as well #deprivationsaturday 💕 If you want to read more one-shots/drabbles, you can vote in a poll I made regarding what the next chapter should be about. You can [vote here](https://www.strawpoll.me/21000045)


	4. Making Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter get caught up in a war that has broken up many relationships so far: _Does pineapple belong on pizza?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small "Thanksgiving" surprise 😊 No warnings this time.  
> \--  
> Thank you to ALittleBitofThis and Harishe for looking over it <3

“What about… umm… Spaghetti Bolognese?”

“No. We had that last Friday.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter continues to rummage around the cupboard, standing on tiptoes. “Okay, then… Risotto with tomato sauce, corn and carrots?”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to be?” Tony snorts, flashing him an irritated look. “I’m sure this ain’t something you found in one of Natasha’s cookbooks.”

“Well, if you had bothered to get some groceries then I wouldn’t have to improvise,” Peter snubs before he can help himself, stopping dead in his tracks once he realizes what he just said. “I- I mean… I deeply apologize, sir, it wasn’t my intention to snap at you.” 

Heat flashes up to the nape of Peter’s neck, and he anxiously glances at Tony. His lips have pulled into a grim line. 

“And yet, you did.” With a dark look in his eyes and a menacing smirk, Tony walks up to him and grabs a fistful of his hair, tilting his head back. “You’ve gotten quite cheeky lately. Careful, or I’ll fuck your throat until it’s so sore you won’t be able to speak again for another week, got it?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Peter says, trying not to cry out when he feels a few strings of hair ripping from his skull. “I’m sorry. If you allow me, I will go to one of the other houses and ask if they have anything we can eat.”

Snorting, Tony lets go, pushing him aside to take a look at the cupboards himself. “You’re lacking creativity, boy,” he says, putting flour, salt, oil, sugar and two small packs of dried yeast onto the kitchen counter. “I thought your aunt was from Italy?”

A shudder runs through Peter, and he desperately tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Thinking of May hurts. “I… y-yes, sir, but she hasn’t been there since she was a child.”

Tony mutters something unintelligible before grabbing Peter’s notebook with his written down recipes. He flips through the pages before snapping it back shut. “JARVIS, deactivate the ‘Home Alone’ protocol.”

Peter’s heart skips a beat; _what’s the Home Alone protocol?_ And why did Tony ask JARVIS to _deactivate_ it? They’re both home, so--

“Of course, boss. Hello, Peter. Nice to finally talk to you again.”

Unsure whether he’s allowed to respond, Peter stays silent, looks at Tony questioningly. “JARVIS will help you make an easy pizza dough. Everything you need for it is right here on the counter. I’m sure we have plenty of things we can use as toppings." Without another word, he walks over to the couch and turns on the TV. 

“What recipe do you want to cook, Peter?” JARVIS asks, somehow managing to sound friendly despite being just an AI.

"Um… A pizza dough, please." 

"Yes, I know." It almost sounded like a _chuckle._ "But I have four different ones stored in my database, and there are roughly 133 million pizza dough recipe results on Google. If you allow me, I’d recommend the one from Mr. Stark's dearest moth-”

“Just take the first result from Google,” Tony snaps from the couch with flushed cheeks, keeping his eyes on the TV. 

"Sure, boss. All right, Peter, first you need to combine one cup of flour, one pack of yeast, three quarter of a teaspoon of sugar and one and a half teaspoon of salt.”

Even though Peter’s dutifully following JARVIS’ commands, his thoughts are focused on Tony - or rather, on his _mother_. Didn’t JARVIS once tell him the real Jarvis, Tony's butler, had been Tony’s parent substitute? Ever since Tony told him he’d killed his father, Peter assumed that he never cared for his mother either; maybe killed her too, even… But would he save her old recipes in JARVIS’ database, then? 

Although Peter hasn’t forgotten what Tony threatened him with if he ever mentioned his father ever again, he can’t help being curious. One day, when the timing’s right, he’ll give it another try and find out more. Which, most certainly, is _not_ today.

It’s weird to imagine Tony actually caring about someone other than himself, let alone _loving_ someone. But who knows, he was dating Steve at one point, so he probably hasn’t _always_ been a dick to people.

After thirty minutes of letting the dough proof, Peter tries to form a flat, round shape out of it. Covered in flour and pieces of pastry, Peter eventually gives up, grabbing the small bowl with the self-made pizza sauce.

“Is that supposed to be a _pizza_?” comes a sinister voice from behind him.

Flinching, Peter almost spills the sauce; he didn’t notice that Tony had gotten up from the sofa. “Um… yes, sir.”

Snorting, Tony lets his eyes wander from the messy kitchen counter to Peter, lingering on his face. “How did you get flour onto your nose and-- is that dough in your hair? Jesus, kid…” Tony shakes his head in amusement and starts picking the sticky pastry out of Peter’s light curls, chuckling. “Maybe we should take a bath later.”

Blushing, Peter nods. “O-Okay, sir.”

Then, Tony rolls up his sleeves and gives him a gentle shove. “Move over.” He dips his hands into the flour, trying to save the mess Peter made. After five minutes of folding, rolling, some more kneading and forming, the shape on the counter actually starts to resemble a pizza. 

“Wow, you’re… really good at this, sir.”

Tony looks at him warily, raising his brows as though he wasn’t sure whether Peter’s honest or not. “It’s really not that hard. Show me how you do it.”

He steps aside, allowing Peter to take over again. Peter nervously demonstrates his technique, but after only ten seconds, Tony snorts again. “You’re way too cautious.” An oddly pleasant shudder runs down Peter’s spine when Tony steps behind him, grabbing his hands to guide him through the motions. His breath is tickling on Peter’s temple. “ _This_ is how it’s done.”

To Peter’s embarrassment, his cock grows half-hard when Tony leans forward a bit more, causing his dick to brush against Peter's ass. When did he stop being afraid of Tony getting so close to him? He doesn’t _want_ his stupid body to show a reaction like this. He wants to _hate_ it, he wants to be _disgusted_ , he… he wants…

Peter gasps when he feels Tony placing a tender kiss on his temple before moving his mouth down Peter’s cheek. When his teeth graze Peter's jawline, goosebumps travel down his arms to his fingertips and toes. Tony grabs his hands tighter and starts rutting against Peter’s ass, making him feel his erection. “Shit… I wish I could just bend you over the counter and fuck you right now,” he whispers into his ear, nibbling on his lobe. 

Peter’s a second away from begging Tony for it when he bites down on his tongue. _He must not get weak._ Trying to approach Tony when he feels that he _has to_ to keep him happy is one thing, but _goading_ him into raping him in the kitchen is another. 

“Why... why _can’t_ you, sir?” he asks instead, barely able to prevent himself from grinding his ass against Tony’s crotch.

With a sigh, Tony lets go of him, taking a step back. “Because I’m starving. If we wait any longer, we’ll need to make fresh dough. Come on. The faster you get it done the sooner I can fuck you.”

And would that be… _good or bad?_ Peter doesn’t even know anymore.

As Tony pre-heats the oven, Peter coats the dough with the pizza sauce. “What toppings do you want, sir?” 

Tony raises his brows. “What do we have?”

 _He’s such a manchild sometimes,_ Peter thinks, opening the refrigerator door. “Um… ham, cheddar, cottage cheese… bacon… That’s basically it, unless you want to be brave and put carrots on it… hm.” He closes the refrigerator and opens another cupboard instead. “We also have corn and pineapples.”

“All right… anything _but_ pineapples it is,” Tony says, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Before he can help himself, Peter asks, “Have you ever actually _tried_ it or are you one of those people who just _think_ it’s gross?”

Snorting, Tony forms his mouth into a dangerously thin line. “Are we actually gonna have a _‘Does pineapple belong on pizza’_ discussion now?”

“I don’t think it _belongs_ on pizza,” Peter clarifies, “but I think it can be _put on_ pizza by anyone who wants.”

“Not on _my_ pizza, though. If you want it so badly, make your own.”

Peter huffs. “I don’t _want it so badly,_ I just think it tastes good. You didn’t answer my question, though. Have you ever tried it?”

Tony cocks his head, a very faint smile playing on his lips. “No, and I don’t want to try it either. I come from a- I mean, pineapple on pizza is an insult to the Italian origins of pizza.” 

Wait, does this mean that Tony’s mother is from _Italy?_ Just like May? 

Sneering, Tony adds, “If you asked for a pineapple topping in Naples, the home of pizza culture, you’d get burned at the stake."

"Well, it's not like there's a chance I'd ever end up there, so why would I bother?" Peter says, filled with a sudden bitterness. After all, he's gonna be stuck on this island for the rest of his life. 

For the tenth of a second it almost looks like there's something like _regret_ in Tony's dark eyes, but it quickly fades, leaving only a dangerous gleam. "Doesn't change the fact that it's a fucking _sin._ " 

“Says the man who eats his lasagna with ketchup,” Peter mumbles under his breath, grabbing the can of corn. _He's not just a manchild but a stubborn hypocrite as well._

Unfortunately, Tony heard it. “What was that?” he growls out as he takes a few big steps into Peter’s direction, but instead of hitting him or grabbing his hair like earlier, he just stares him down. “What did I just tell you about being cocky, huh?”

Peter swallows thickly. “I… I just don’t think you should judge a book by its cover, sir.”

Although Tony’s narrowing his eyes to slits, the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. It almost seems like he’s… _enjoying_ this. “I dare you to talk back to me one more time.”

Peter takes a deep breath, “And I dare you to taste--”

Before he could even bat an eye, Tony’s hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing. Instinctively, Peter drops the can and grabs Tony’s wrist, trying to ease the hold he has around his throat. 

Just when he realizes that Tony isn’t _actually_ choking him, the man’s lips crush against Peter’s so hard that he sways, pushing him back until he bumps hard against the kitchen counter. Taking advantage of Peter’s surprised gasp, Tony slips his tongue into Peter’s mouth, kissing him as though his life depended on it. 

With his free hand Tony almost desperately fumbles for both of their belts, grunting in frustration when the oven beeps loudly, alerting them that it’s preheated. “Goddammit.”

Looking from the coated pizza dough to Peter, who’s still panting from the fiery kiss, and back to the pizza again, Tony curses once more. “JARVIS, how long does this need to be baked?”

“Thirteen to fifteen minutes, sir.”

With a sigh, Tony eases his grip around Peter’s throat, once again pulling away. “All right. First, you’re gonna finish this - _no_ pineapple _-_ then we eat, and _then_ we fuck. Gives me time to come up with a proper punishment for your cheekiness.” As a shiver runs down Peter’s spine, Tony’s lips curl into a devilish smirk. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened. This was supposed to be the “Daddy Kink” prompt (it won the poll) but somehow it turned into this making-pizza-while-bickering-thingy and I didn't really have time to write more. But we’ll get it as a direct follow up to this one. 
> 
> **Any ideas for punishments? 👀** I can’t really do a full spanking (maybe it will be included though) because this takes place before Peter’s birthday, so I’m thinking about some Candle/Wax Play…? But I’m open for suggestions, as long as they aren’t too brutal - Peter’s supposed to enjoy it too.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to all US readers 😊🦃❤️


	5. Daddy Kink/Predicament Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony punishes Peter for being cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this will feature not just Peter’s punishment, but also (not too extreme) Daddy kink, which won the voting from a few weeks ago with 40 %.  
> \--  
> I hope you enjoy self-indulgent 4k of filth. Please mind the _**Chapter Warnings:**_ Daddy Kink, Wax Play, Predicament Bondage, Choking, Vibrators, Multiple Orgasms and Overstimulation. It’s actually somewhat similar to a chapter I once wrote for Deprivation of Freedom, due to the toys and the overstimulation. But ay, it’s fun letting Peter squirm 😂  
> \--  
> Thanks for betaing TheOnlyCeeCeeJ 💕

Tony doesn’t remember the last time he’s eaten pizza this fast. It tastes delicious, it really does, but all he can think about is how much fun the evening’s going to be. Peter has become way too cheeky lately… he needs to be taught a lesson. 

However, unlike so many other times before, Tony somehow _enjoyed_ Peter talking back to him today, and he’s almost convinced that the boy enjoyed their banter and teasing as well. And not only that, but Peter seemed oddly excited when Tony pressed him against the counter, almost as if he was struggling to pull himself together and not grind himself against Tony. 

Nevertheless, Peter needs to be punished. By the time Tony’s done with him, the boy’s gonna regret being so cheeky… and yet, Tony wants him to have some fun as well. And what better way is there to make him cry in both pleasure _and_ displeasure than one too many orgasms? Someone’s gonna get thoroughly overstimulated today - _unless Peter does exactly what Tony tells him to._

When Peter’s finally finished eating his last slice of pizza, Tony leans forward, a smirk playing on his lips. “So, boy… I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to have lost some respect lately.”

Peter swallows thickly. "I'm… sorry if I gave you that impression, sir. I haven't lost my respect for you, I swear." 

"Then why did you continuously talk back to me today?" 

Peter cocks his head to the side, carefully weighing his words. "Because… I got the impression that you liked it, sir." 

Before he can help himself, Tony lets out a snort of laughter. _Okay, that was pretty unexpected._ Quickly regaining his composure, Tony clears his throat. "You think that, huh? I tell you what, boy - You've become cheeky, because I've been way too soft on you. I can't even remember the last time I properly punished you."

"But… doesn't this contradict your statement and prove that I've been a good boy, sir?" Peter says sheepishly, blushing when Tony narrows his eyes to slits. "I- I mean… I've really been trying to do my best, sir.”

 _Bingo._ “Maybe that’s the problem,” Tony says smugly. “You might have been _trying_ to do your best, but you clearly haven’t been doing it.”

Peter scrunches up his face, looking as though he’s annoyed with himself for making such a rookie mistake. “You’re… right, sir. I’m sorry. From now on, I _will_ be doing my best, and my best only, sir. I swear, it wasn't my intention to irritate you or to be… defiant." 

"Trust me, if I thought it was intentional, your face would be decorated with a nice bruise already,” Tony growls, leaning back again. “You’re still not getting out of this one, but I have a better idea than to hit you. You see, I think part of the reason why you're lacking respect is that you don't really see me as an authoritative figure. Or it's because you lost your last male authoritative figure two years before I met you."

Peter visibly deflates, the memory of his dead father and uncle clearly upsetting him. Since Tony has no intention of making him upset, at least not today, he quickly speaks on, “Therefore, I want to try something new. Tonight, you ought to address me as 'daddy' instead of 'sir'. You got it?"

Eyes widened, Peter’s gaping at him, as though he couldn’t believe Tony’s request. “You want me to- I mean… o-okay… _Daddy_?”

Tony nods, flashing Peter a pleased smile. “Good boy.” In reality, this whole _daddy kink thing_ is something Tony has wanted to try for a while. He isn't sure whether he'll actually be into it, ~~especially because of his own daddy issues,~~ but he occasionally enjoys it in porn. And as a bonus, it'll no doubt humiliate Peter quite a bit.

Trying not to sound too excited, Tony clasps his hands together once. “However, that’s not the punishment, obviously. You better remember to call me that, though, unless you want to get punished more severely, capiche?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Tony’s cock gives an excited twitch. _This is gonna be so much fun_. “Great. Now, I want you to clean the dishes and the kitchen, and then join me in the bedroom. You can use the bathroom, if you want. No need to wash that pastry out of your hair, though, we’ll take a bath once we’re done.”

Looking extremely nervous, Peter bows his head a little. “O-Okay, Daddy.”

* * *

After Peter’s finished with the kitchen, he takes his time in the bathroom. Tony’s punishments have barely ever meant anything ‘good’, but he’s still convinced that the man actually had some fun with Peter’s backtalk today. Therefore, he can’t help hoping that Tony might not treat him too badly ~~, especially since he’s been embarrassingly horny for hours~~.

What Peter can’t make any sense of yet is Tony requesting to be called _Daddy._ Not only is it… fucking weird, Peter’s gotten so used to calling Tony _‘sir’_ that he’s pretty anxious about forgetting it and getting punished as a result.

Shaking nervously, Peter eventually makes his way to the bedroom, swallowing thickly when he sees what Tony’s laid out on the bed. Ropes. Way too many ropes. Two vibrators, taped to something that looks like a broomstick. And… candles.

Something tells him that this is not good _at all_. Mostly, Tony only ever uses restraints when he expects Peter to struggle too much to hold him down with his physical strength, meaning that this will either be very painful or very… intense. _Or both..._

Wasting no time, Tony orders him to undress and lie down on the mattress, with his head resting against the headboard. Knowing better than to try and plead, Peter does as he’s told, though shaking even worse than before.

Tony quickly ties Peter’s ankles and wrists to the corners of the bed, successfully spreading him out. The ropes aren’t as tight as usual, giving Peter hope that this won’t be as horrible after all. However, Tony then attaches more ropes to his restraints, body and the bed before connecting most of them to the broomstick-thingy he’s laid down dangerously close to Peter’s crotch. 

Eventually, he lubes up the slightly curved vibrator attached to the end of the stick and carefully pushes it into Peter’s opening. It’s larger than ~~Peter’s favorite~~ the one Tony usually sticks inside him, but Tony only pushes it in an inch or two. 

Peter starts to get a vague idea of what his punishment might be about when Tony tightens up the ropes attached to the pleasure-slash-torture device between his legs, pushing the vibrator slightly further in.

It takes Tony ten more minutes until he’s pleased with his work. With a mean smirk, he looks down on Peter. “Comfortable?”

 _Seriously?_ Unsure if Tony wants him to be honest, Peter shifts a bit. “Um… N-Not really, s- _Daddy._ ”

Chuckling, Tony grabs another rope. “Actually, I forgot something.” 

Peter tries to stay calm when Tony wraps the rope around his neck, tight enough for him to feel it, but not tight enough to make him choke. He ties a knot that will keep the rope from tightening up and attaches it to the bar on the top of the headboard, forcing Peter to strain his head.

“Can you breathe?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Peter stutters, getting more anxious by the second. 

Tony silently looks at him for a while before he says, “Before you freak out or strangulate yourself, tell me, okay?”

Profoundly relieved, Peter tries to nod carefully. “O-Okay. Thanks, Daddy.”

Flashing him a satisfied smile, Tony grabs the candles from the bed, lighting them. “Today’s lesson is about respect, keeping yourself under control, and holding your tongue. You might have noticed that I’ve added more ropes than usual, and that they’re not nearly as tight as they normally are. And there’s a reason for that.”

“You don’t say,” Peter mumbles, biting his tongue when Tony bares his teeth, looking torn between wanting to laugh and to hit him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d be thinking you’re doing this on purpose. Do you actually _want_ to be punished?”

“N-No, I’m sorry, Daddy. I… I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I’m so sorry.”

Mouth twitching, Tony sets the candles onto the night stand before crawling onto the bed, sitting down between Peter’s spread legs. “ _As I was saying_ , there’s a reason for that. But I guess I’m just gonna demonstrate it to you.”

Without warning, Tony smacks the side of Peter’s thigh, causing him to yelp and jerk. When he unintentionally tugs at his non-too-tight bonds, he can feel the plug sliding a little further in, confirming his previous suspicions.

“As you can probably _feel_ , I tied you up so every movement will have an effect on this nice little thing I put together,” Tony smirks, pointing down at the stick. “The harder you struggle, the more these ropes will tighten up, meaning that the plug will be pushed deeper into you. And this nice little thing here-” Tony points at the wand-like vibrator with a big, soft and round head about three inches below his crotch “- will be pressed and, eventually, tighten up against your perineum and balls.”

When Peter stays silent, staring at Tony in disbelief, the man grins cheekily. “That’s not all, obviously. In the beginning, only the plug will be powered on. But after fifteen minutes, I will turn on the wand, and you better hope it’s not touching your balls yet or this might become quite tortuous for you. Because after thirty minutes, I’ll put _this_ on your cock.”

Tony holds up yet another toy Peter didn’t notice earlier. It looks like a fleshlight, but Peter knows it has a vibration function as well. Not for the first time, he wonders how many fucking toys Tony actually ordered all those weeks (months?) ago. 

“How intense _those_ vibrations will be is completely up to you, but keep in mind that once it’s on, it’s not gonna come off again for thirty more minutes,” the man concludes.

So… Tony's gonna keep him like this for a fucking _hour?_ Peter’s neck already hurts from being strained, and he has no idea how he will be able to resist three fucking vibrators, each one tormenting a different section of his most sensitive body parts.

 _This is such a Tony idea._..

Even though Peter’s somewhat used to getting overstimulated by now - thanks to Tony doing it about once a week - he’s still not exactly looking forward to being forced to multiple penile orgasms. Mostly, Tony only teases him for a bit and stops after a minute or two; the last time he had to endure something similar must have been during his very first prostate orgasm training session. 

Mind racing, Peter quickly thinks this through; He probably won’t cum from the plug if it isn't in very deep, and as long as the wand isn’t touching his balls, he should be safe as well. But that fleshlight thingy... there’s no escaping this one, so the only chance Peter has is to hold it until a few seconds before the hour’s up. If it’s on a low intensity, he might just be able to do it. But the question is… 

"What do you mean, _'it's up to me'_ , Daddy? How can I… make sure it's not too intense?"

Smiling, Tony gets up from the bed and picks up the candles. "For the next thirty minutes, I’m gonna be pouring some of this hot wax onto your body. JARVIS will be taking count on how often you get louder than 60 decibels, which is about normal speaking volume. One strike equals one level. So, if you don’t want to be extremely overstimulated today, you better stay completely motionless and silent. Can't be so hard, can it?"

Peter wants to yell at Tony, but instead, he decides to be a good boy and not make his situation worse. "I… _will do my best_ , Daddy."

"I'm sure you will, baby," Tony chuckles, an almost soft smile playing on his lips. "All right. Let's get started, shall we?" 

Peter gives a very light jerk when Tony powers on the plug; it's intense, but it's bearable because the plug isn't pressing against his prostate. _Not yet._

Peter’s trying to see the bright side of it; no matter how torturous post orgasm stimulation is, there's a point when it eventually starts to feel good again. If Tony wanted him to _just_ suffer, he could flog him until he bled, or hit him until he got a concussion. The wax will hurt, no doubt, but it won't _injure_ him. So, if Peter pulls himself together and - silently - endures some pain, he actually might be rewarded with at least one satisfying orgasm in the end. 

_Oh god, he’s really far gone, isn’t he?_

However, as soon as Tony’s dripping the first wax onto his chest, Peter cries out, taken by surprise at the sudden pain, already jerking so violently that he can feel the plug slipping into him deeper. It’s not touching his prostate yet, but Peter can still feel the vibrations more intensely now.

"Off to a great start, are we?" Raising his brows amusedly, Tony leans down to check. "You got about two inches left, and, if I’m not mistaken, just got the first strike. Better watch out."

Irritated with himself, Peter braces himself when Tony tilts the candle again, biting down on his bottom lip to distract himself. When the next few drops of wax drip onto his stomach, Peter groans and hisses, hands forming into fists, but manages to stay mostly still throughout the next couple of minutes.

But Tony wouldn’t be Tony if he played fair. Clearly upset with Peter’s lack of reactions, he eventually fetches the blindfold from the drawer. “It’s more fun if the pain comes as a surprise, isn’t it?” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“If you… say so, Daddy,” Peter whispers gravely, not wanting to risk getting another strike for talking too loudly. Knowing the blindfold will only make everything feel more intense, Peter holds his breath, anxiously awaiting the next drops. 

But Tony takes his time, making Peter embarrassingly aware of his cock hardening due to the vibrations in his rectum. Without warning, burning hot wax is spilled over his fucking _crotch_ , making Peter _scream_ and thrash around, forgetting all about the rope harnesses - until the plug suddenly presses against his prostate, quickly turning Peter’s scream into a pitiful moan.

“That hurt, didn’t it?” 

Peter can _hear_ Tony smirk. Tears are spilling from his eyes when he hisses, teeth clenching, “Y-Yes, Daddy.”

Squirming, Peter pointlessly tries to pull his crotch away from the drying wax, causing the plug to rub more firmly against his sweet spot. _He’s not going to endure this for long._

“Just a heads up, there’s not even another inch left before the wand touches your balls. And you have… about eight more minutes to go before it gets turned on. And thirty-eight more minutes until we’re done.”

 _Oh god_. Urging himself to stay the fuck calm from now on, Peter bites down on his bottom lip again, not caring about drawing blood. He manages to take the next few minutes of pain without any rapid movements or screams, but he can feel himself getting dangerously close to his first orgasm.

When it’s clear he won’t be able to hold it anymore, Peter focuses on his prostate, knowing he’d only be able to pull through this if he manages to have a prostate orgasm without ejaculating. Which shouldn’t be too hard, considering his crotch hasn’t gotten stimulated so far.

When Peter’s hit by his climax, he moans loudly and arches his back, failing at keeping his body from convulsing in his bonds, choking due to the rope around his neck. 

Almost as though he wanted to prove just how much of a fucking asshole he actually was, Tony doesn’t waste the opportunity to pour some more wax onto Peter while he’s climaxing, chuckling nastily when Peter squirms even more. “You forgot to ask for permission to cum, baby boy.”

 _Shit._ “I- I’m sorry, Daddy, I thought… I thought I was supposed to be quiet.”

Tony stays silent for a while before he hums. “All right, point for you. You don’t have to ask today. But you better hold your next orgasm because I have a feeling it’ll make you ejaculate.”

Peter whimpers when he realizes that Tony’s right; thanks to his struggles, the wand is now touching his tight balls. “How many minutes before it gets turned on, Daddy?”

“Zero,” Tony whispers in his ear before licking over his lobe, chuckling when the wand comes to life a second later. Gasping, Peter throws his head back as far as the rope allows; _fuck,_ _it feels good._

A second later, Tony rips the blindfold off of Peter’s eyes, allowing him to glance down at himself. His chest, stomach and dick are covered in countless red dots of dried wax, just like the ropes snaking around his hips and crotch. The parts of his skin that aren’t covered in wax yet are glistening with sweat, and there's a light string of pre-cum hanging from the tip of his cock, making him look like a fucking slut.

"Let's pick some of that off," Tony says gleefully, picking at the drops on Peter's shaft. A moan escapes Peter’s lips and his cock gives a pitiful twitch, aching to be touched. At the same time, Peter sincerely hopes that Tony _won't_ touch him too long, or he'll probably cum way earlier than he should. 

He's almost glad when Tony goes back to dropping more wax onto his thighs a minute later, the pain distracting him from the pleasure building up in his groin.

With a very cruel smirk, Tony eventually puts the candle down and grabs Peter’s right ankle, tickling the bottom of his foot. Yelping, Peter tries to pull his leg away, fighting against the ropes.

"S-Stop, sir, please," he chokes out, only to cry out when the plug pushes even deeper. It causes the wand to slip underneath his balls.

“I told you to call me _Daddy_ ,” Tony sneers, moving over to the left foot. “Guess I’ll have to do this one as well.”

The sounds drawn from Peter’s throat are a mixture between cries, moans and choked off laughter. A few moments later, the wand is pressing firmly against his perineum, meaning his prostate is now stimulated from the outside as well. Peter’s eyes roll back in his head, but he continues to cry and struggle despite the wand tightening up against his crotch, making him tremble with pleasure. 

When Tony eventually shows mercy and lets go of Peter’s foot, it’s too late. With nothing to distract him from the vibrations anymore, Peter involuntarily starts rocking his hips against the wand like a whore, needing to cum too badly to care about the consequences.

Not even a minute later, he explodes, wheezing and struggling as he succumbs to the fateful stimulation. “F-F-Fuck.” Hot ropes of cum squirt all over Peter’s stomach, and for a few glorious seconds, his mind is wiped clean of all worries, allowing him to feel nothing but blissful pleasure.

But then, it starts to get _nasty_. Squirming, Peter tries to move away from the vibrators, crying out when they tighten up against him even more. “D-Daddy, please, turn them off,” he begs, despite knowing it’s going to be pointless.

“I warned you,” Tony says cheerfully, glancing at his watch. “Well, only... thirty-two more minutes.”

_Thirty… two… MINUTES?!_

Biting down on his tongue, Peter tries to keep himself from yelling obscenities at Tony. Instead, he just glares at him, fresh tears prickling in his eyes. He squirms and struggles for a few more seconds before he stops; the ropes are so tight by now it hurts _everywhere_ , not just down at his crotch.

Whimpering, Peter lets his head fall back in defeat, hoping the rope around his neck will make him pass out after all. But it doesn’t.

* * *

“I’d love to know what you’re thinking right now,” Tony muses when tears start dripping from Peter’s glazed eyes.

“You don’t, Daddy,” the boy hisses, glaring daggers at him.

“Try me.”

Peter hesitates for a second because he says through clenched teeth, “I’m thinking that if you’re so fucking into this, then why don’t we change positions for once?”

Tony can’t help chuckling, but he quickly regains his composure. “Because I like watching _you_ squirm, that’s why. But don’t worry, now that we’ve reached the last stage of your punishment, I’ll get my money’s worth as well.” 

Peter’s eyes widen in horror when Tony holds up the masturbator. “JARVIS, how many times did Peter make sounds over 60 decibel?”

“Ten times, sir.”

“H-How many levels does it have?” Peter asks, turning pale.

Tony smirks. “Eight.”

Peter’s voice trembles worse, making him sound desperate when he says, “Please, Daddy, please don’t turn it on. I can’t- I’ve cum twice already, please, I can’t do this.”

But Tony shakes his head. “Rules are rules,” he states matter-of-factly, grabbing Peter’s sensitive cock to lube him up. The boy jerks violently, but there’s nothing he could do to prevent Tony from sliding it into the masturbator.

“Please, Daddy, I’ll do anything,” Peter pleads. 

“Well, here’s a suggestion,” Tony smirks, reaching for the button to power it on. “‘ _Don’t cum again’_.”

Peter screams when Tony increases the intensity until it has reached the highest setting, promptly starting a babbling mantra of “ _Please-no-Daddy-no-please”_.

However, due to being somewhat used to getting overstimulated by now, Peter thankfully recovers fast, moaning with need again soon enough.

“You really hate me right now, don’t you?”, Tony chuckles once Peter seems calm enough to think somewhat straight again, his lips curling into an amused smile when he reaches down to take out his own leaking cock. 

“Y-You have no idea, Daddy,” Peter pants, shuddering as another jolt of pleasure electrifies his body. 

_Guess he still hasn't learned his lesson._ But Tony doesn’t care anymore. He’s gonna make sure that Peter won’t be able to talk for much longer.

With a pleased expression, Tony strokes himself, watching Peter reach his third orgasm after a couple more minutes. This time, the boy almost strangulates himself when he jerks and thrashes, so Tony decides to free him from the rope around his neck.

Crying, Peter once again begs him to turn the toys off, but Tony ignores him, knowing he’ll eventually cum again. And again. And again, until Tony decides to put an end to it. Technically, he promised Peter they’d be done after the full hour is up, but he decides to lure him into a trap.

“Okay, listen… There's eighteen minutes left, but I’ll offer you a deal,” he says nonchalantly. “I’ll turn them off and cut you loose once you’ve successfully sucked me off.”

Wailing, Peter nods his head. “O-Okay, Daddy, p-please, l-let me suck your cock, _please_.” 

Pleased, Tony fetches a ring gag from the drawer, not wanting to risk the squirming and crying teen - accidentally or deliberately - biting him. “All right… open up, baby,” he says softly, holding up the ring gag.

Only reluctantly, Peter obeys, allowing Tony to straddle his chest and stretch his mouth wide as he’s fixing the gag around his head. Vast amounts of drool immediately start running down Peter’s chin, and Tony wastes no time pushing into the wet, hot heaven that is Peter’s mouth, holding him in place by his hair.

Tony promptly starts thrusting, smirking at the gagging sounds elicited from the boy’s throat. Obviously desperate to make Tony finish quickly, Peter uses his tongue as much as the gag allows, but before Tony gets too close, he pulls out, laughing at Peter’s puzzled face. 

“You know, I don’t exactly have plans to cum so soon. In fact, I think I’m going to take a piss and have some dessert first. So, here’s another lesson for you, baby boy - don’t take deals without reading the fine print.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to write a direct |em>follow up including some aftercare, a shared bath, and - maybe - some fucking… 👀 Or is there anything else you’d like to read about?  
> \--  
> For this chapter, I actually let myself get inspired by a blog post I found when looking up ideas for Predicament Bondage. It featured a vibrator tied to a man’s crotch, tightening up whenever he struggled (& thirty minutes of Overstimulation). The rest comes from my imagination, though.


	6. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter's punishment, Tony tries to be nice to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter of the main series, I almost had this done and wanted to post it asap <3 Hope you enjoy! This is a continuation of the last two chapters (Making Pizza, Predicament Bondage/Daddy Kink), but it's not necessary to read those before. The Daddy Kink continues in this because if you remember, Tony asked Peter to call him Daddy for the full evening.  
> \--  
> Thank you TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for beta-reading ❤

When Tony eventually decides to show mercy on Peter, he’s been restrained for a total of one hour and ten minutes. Even though Tony would have loved to keep him like this for _hours_ , watching via JARVIS’ cameras as Peter was forced to orgasm after orgasm, he didn’t want to torture the kid too much. 

Despite having been in some sort of delirium for the last couple of minutes, Peter fortunately reacts to Tony coming back into the room. His eyes widen pleadingly, and it sounds like he’s trying to beg, but the ring gag prevents him from getting out any intelligible words. The drool that has been running down from the corners of his stretched mouth for the past twenty-eight minutes has left wet streaks on his neck and wetted the sheets beneath Peter’s head.

“Your turn to fulfill your part of the deal,” Tony smirks before bringing his painfully hard cock up to Peter’s mouth. “As soon as I’ve cum, I’m going to turn the toys off and cut you loose. No more tricks, promise.”

Since Peter seems to be too weak to lift his head, Tony grabs a pillow and shoves it under the boy’s head. Whimpering feebly, Peter tries to do his best to satisfy Tony. However, he’s too exhausted to do much, so the man eventually ends up thrusting in order to reach his climax faster.

When Peter’s breathing becomes more ragged, Tony realizes that he’s on the edge of yet another orgasm. “Shit, does sucking Daddy’s cock turn you on so much you’re cumming again?” Moaning, Tony speeds up, shuddering in pleasure whenever Peter gags. “Fuck that feels so good… Look at me, baby boy.”

Fresh tears are shimmering in Peter’s eyes when he squints, trying to look up at Tony. He makes another unintelligible sound, almost sending Tony over the edge when his throat vibrates. Gasping, Tony reaches under his leg and fumbles for Peter’s sensitive nipples, pinching them roughly. Peter’s eyes roll back in his head and he screams when he’s hit by his sixth orgasm that evening.

The way that Peter’s throat is constricting and vibrating around his cock is enough to make Tony cum as well. With a blissful groan, he pulls out, squirting all over Peter’s face and into his open mouth. Not wanting to torment the poor kid even more, Tony fumbles for the remotes and buttons to turn the toys off. Peter gives a rough jerk when it happens, but then he visibly relaxes, flashing Tony a relieved and thankful look.

Tony makes sure to be careful when he takes off the ring gag. After making a few odd looking movements with his jaw as though testing whether it was still working, Peter says, voice rasp, “Thank you for turning them off, s- _Daddy_.”

Seems like Peter actually listened this time; Tony did tell him to call him Daddy for the _full_ evening…

“You’re welcome. I’m going to untie you now. What I did with the ropes was kinda complicated, but I promise I’ll try to make it quick, okay?”

Nodding tiredly, Peter closes his eyes. He’s in some sort of doze by the time Tony is done. Although he kind of wants to let him sleep, Tony gently shakes him awake. “Hey, come on, we need to get you cleaned up. You’re covered in dough, flour, wax, _and_ cum.”

“I don’t care,” Peter mumbles, curling himself in. “Please let me sleep, sir. I’ll clean it all up tomorrow.”

Tony decides to let Peter get away with calling him ‘sir’ this time. After all, he’s barely even awake. “ _Daddy_ knows you’re tired, but you need to take a bath. The best way to relax your tense muscles and ease the pain from the wax and restraints, is hot water. I promise it’ll feel good.” With a heavy sigh, Peter slowly forces himself into a sitting position. His whole body is trembling, and when it becomes apparent that he won’t be able to walk, Tony says, “Wait, I’ll… carry you.”

Blushing just a tiny bit, Tony places his hands under the boy’s bottom and lifts him up. His stomach does a somersault when Peter wraps his arms around Tony, mumbling a sheepish, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Glad that Peter can’t see his smile, Tony carries him to the bathroom, carefully setting him down on a towel he places on the cold tiles. While waiting for the bathtub to fill up with hot water, Tony starts picking some of the dried wax off of Peter’s stomach and chest. It’s so much that Tony fears the drain would be blocked if he tried to wash it all down after the bath.

After a few minutes, the biggest parts are gone. Peter has started dozing again, his back resting against the vanity, so Tony lets him be while he gets up to fetch a bottle of water and a pack of chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen. When he returns, he turns off the faucet and wakes Peter up. “Bath’s ready. I’ll help you, come on.”

A few moments later, Peter lowers his body into the bathtub, letting out a groan. 

“Too hot?” Tony asks, dipping his hand into the water to feel the temperature.

“No, Daddy, it just… hurts a little.”

“I know, but it will get better soon. Promise. Scoot forward.”

Confused, Peter turns his head. His pupils dilate in surprise when Tony climbs into the tiny bathtub behind him, guiding Peter to sit between his legs. So far, they’ve only ever showered together. Until now, Tony usually watched Peter bathe or Peter watched Tony bathe, massaging his shoulders whenever the man told him to.

Today, however, Tony doesn’t even consider asking Peter for a massage. Instead, he puts his hands on Peter’s back as soon as he’s seated behind him comfortably, gently massaging the boy’s own tense shoulders. “Let me know if I’m too rough.”

“O-Okay,” Peter says warily. “Thank you, Daddy.” He’s still tensed up, as though waiting for Tony to hit or pinch him. Only after a few minutes the boy begins to trust Tony, relaxing noticeably.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels… good, Daddy.”

“But?” Tony didn’t miss the doubtful undertone. When Peter hesitates, Tony tries to encourage him. “You can tell me. I’m not gonna be mad.”

Peter takes a deep breath, hugging his bent knees. “Why are you doing this?”

Tony halts for a second, his face hardening. He opens his mouth to snap at Peter, but closes it again. _He said he wouldn’t get mad._ Besides, the teen has a point. Tony’s being unusually nice to him right now. 

“I just… I don’t want you to be sick or hurting tomorrow, that’s all,” he says. When Peter turns his head a little, showing that his brows are furled in confusion, Tony adds, “Besides, as I’ve told you multiple times before, _good boys_ will be rewarded. You took the punishment pretty well.”

“Oh… okay. Thanks, Daddy,” Peter says, a ghost of a smile twitching on his lips. “I, um… I’m truly sorry for talking back so much, though. I really thought you were enjoying it. Partly at least. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise, I swear.”

Smirking, Tony stops massaging Peter’s shoulders and pulls him back until the boy’s back and head are resting against his chest. “Well… I might have. After all, it gave me the opportunity to punish you,” he says evasively. With his dry hand, Tony grabs the pack of cookies from the floor and rips it open. “Want one?” he asks, bringing it close to Peter’s lips.

“R-Really?” Peter tilts his head so he can glance up at Tony, eyes widened in delight. Now that Tony’s thinking of it, it must’ve been months since he let the kid have something sweet ~~(~~ ~~other than his cock, of course)~~.

Chuckling softly, Tony nods, feeding Peter not one, but _three_ cookies over the course of the next couple of minutes. The boy chews slowly, as though trying to savor the taste for as long as possible. When Peter even closes his eyes a few times, Tony can’t help but smile softly; it looks too adorable. After giving Peter some water and eating a bunch of cookies himself, Tony puts the pack away and leans back. 

For a few minutes he doesn’t move, simply enjoying ~~holding Peter in his arms~~ lying in the warm water, but then he asks, “Did you enjoy it too? Talking back to me, I mean? Be honest.”

Peter gives a light jerk, almost as though he’d dozed off again. “Um… I… kinda did, Daddy.”

“Why?”

Shifting a little, Peter says, “Because… It made me feel more normal. D-Don’t get me wrong, Daddy, I _know_ my place in this… in this… um... _house_ , but it was fun to pretend to be someone else.”

Tony doesn’t react. His mind is still stuck on trying to figure out what Peter could’ve said instead of ‘house’. _Relationship?_ No. They most certainly don’t have a relationship, ~~no matter how appealing the thought might be sometimes~~. Peter is Tony’s _prisoner_. His _captive_. His-

“I mean, j-just this once and… with your consent, of course,” Peter interrupts Tony’s disconcerting thoughts, apparently misinterpreting his silence.

“It’s fine,” Tony says, turning on the hand shower to start to wash some pastry out of Peter’s curls. When his hair is all wet, he turns it off again. “Actually, you made me a little curious. I kinda want to put you to the test.”

“What do you mean, Daddy?” Peter asks, sounding nervous.

Tony grins. “You have my full permission to talk back to me until I tell you to stop. Starting _now_.” 

He waits for Peter to give a sign that he understood. For a few seconds the boy hesitates, but then he says, “You do know the definition of _now_ , do you?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking this _yourself?”_ Tony scoffs, excited to see what the boy will come up with.

This time, it doesn’t even take Peter a second before he retorts with, "Sorry, I was waiting for you to say something sharp.”

Tony fails at stifling his laughter. “Shit, I never would have guessed you’re so quick at repartee. It does require some brains to respond so fast, you know.”

“I was diagnosed with being ‘highly gifted’, what did you expect?” Peter snorts.

“Aw, now you’re disappointing me,” Tony teases, squeezing some shampoo onto his left hand. “Is this all you can come up with?”

“Well, unless you want me to have this conversation with myself, I’m kinda depending on what you’re giving me.”

Tony chuckles, putting his hands back on Peter’s head to dispense the shampoo. His lips curl into a grin when Peter presses his head against Tony’s fingers, prompting him to run his fingers through his hair. 

“You know…. Your name might spell ‘ _pet’_ if you erase the last two letters, but it still doesn’t make me want to ruffle your _fur_.”

This time, it takes Peter a little longer, but his response still comes pretty quickly. “And _your_ name might spell ‘ _toy’_ if you take out the 'n', but it still doesn’t make me want to _play_ with you.”

Tony halts, snorting. _Fuck_ , the kid is good. Not knowing how to respond to it, he says, “All right, that’s enough. If I wanted someone with a big mouth, I’d be taking a bath with Barnes. And trust me, I’d rather eat my toenails than do that. Tomorrow, things will go back to normal. No more backtalk, or the next punishment will _actually_ hurt. Got it?”

“Got it, Daddy,” Peter says, sounding almost disappointed that their game was over.

When Tony’s done washing Peter’s hair, he moves to peel the rest of the dried cum and wax off the teen’s chest, stomach and cock. When he gently moves his thumb over the head, Peter draws the air in sharply. 

“Are you still sensitive?” Tony chuckles, nibbling at his ear.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Is it… tolerable, or is it too much?” His cock comes back to life when Peter whimpers.

“I… don’t know, Daddy.”

“You were somewhat horny earlier when we were making pizza, weren’t you?” 

Letting out a quiet sob, Peter rests his head against Tony’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “A little,” he whispers, blushing deeply. “But… I’m exhausted now.”

Since Tony’s cock is pressing uncomfortably against Peter’s back, he grabs it to readjust himself. “I know you are, baby boy, but you’re so thoroughly stretched from earlier, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Can you do one more?”

Tony gets his answer when Peter’s cock hardens in his hand. _Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be that young again…_ “O-Okay, Daddy.”

“How about you get on your knees? Even though it’s small in here, we should be able to do it if you keep your legs together. Or you can climb on top of me, if you want.”

Clearly confused that Tony’s giving him a choice, Peter furrows his brows. “Um… I’d rather do it on my knees if that’s okay. I’m… so exhausted, Daddy.”

Tony knows it’s not the whole truth; Peter’s usually reluctant to fuck himself on Tony’s cock. “All right. Get on your hands and knees then. And move forward as much as possible, I need some space.”

As soon as they’re both kneeling, Tony slips two fingers into Peter and leans forward, licking over the boy’s entrance. Peter jerks in surprise, only to let out an embarrassed moan when Tony pushes his tongue into his hole, moving it in unison with his fingers. It’s only the second time Tony’s done this to him, but now that the boy is so thoroughly cleaned, it would _really_ be a shame not to take advantage of it. 

“D-Daddy… Daddy please,” Peter gasps when Tony curls his fingers against his prostate, pushing his hips back.

With a smirk, Tony stops eating him out and adds a third finger. “Please what? Come on, say it. What do you want?” He wishes he could see Peter’s face right now…

“I… I… Ow!” He yelps when Tony smacks his buttock with his free hand. 

With a grin, Tony withdraws his fingers so he can wrap his arm around the boy’s waist and prevent him from squirming too much, his hand closing around Peter’s hard cock. “ _What do you want?”_ he repeats, smacking him again. Crying out, Peter instinctively tries to pull away, but Tony doesn’t let him. “Tell me.”

Only once his hand connects with Peter’s skin for a third time, the teen gives in. “F-Fuck me, Daddy, please,” he chokes out, shaking.

 _Shit that’s hot._ Lining himself up, Tony growls, “Why didn’t you just say so.” Despite the lack of lube, Tony’s able to push in quickly, making Peter gasp and arch his back. 

As soon as Tony starts thrusting, Peter’s hands slip on the sleek surface of the tub, causing him to be dragged back and forth. Not too long after, his shaking arms give in, but Tony manages to catch him before he could have fallen face forward against the hard brink of the tub. 

“Try to hold onto the edges,” he suggests, waiting for Peter to get a good hold before he goes back to fucking him.

Grabbing Peter’s hips tightly, Tony moves faster and more forcefully, not caring about splashing water onto the floor. Despite cumming only an hour ago, Tony can feel his climax approaching fast, so he moves one hand back to Peter’s cock, stroking him in sync with his thrusts. Making sure to stimulate his prostate, Tony readjusts his angle until Peter’s crying out with every thrust, turning him into a whimpering mess.

“Look at you… such a good boy… you just never get enough, do you?” Tony moans, going faster. 

Almost as if wanting to prove just _how_ good Peter was, he chokes out, “M-May I please cum, Daddy?”

“Try to hold it a few more seconds,” Tony pants, “I’m close.”

Although he didn’t technically reject Peter’s request, the teen still resists the urge to give in. Only when Tony slams into him one last time to release himself in Peter’s bottom, the boy cums as well. His hole is clenching around Tony’s dick, cock pulsating, but the boy’s cry turns into a howl when his arms buckle once more, causing his head to smack against the edge of the tub with a loud CLUNK. His head then slips a few inches down, almost touching the surface of the water.

“Fuck,” Tony curses, heart leaping into his throat. He pulls out and leans forward to help Peter get back on his knees, flinching when he sees that the boy’s lip is smeared with blood. “Shit, you’re bleeding. Does it hurt a lot?”

“I’m fine,” Peter mumbles, lifting his shaking hand to wipe the blood away. “I think… I just bit myself.”

“Are you sure? You smacked your head pretty badly. Maybe I should get Strange to check on you.”

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Peter emphasizes, rubbing his left temple. “Thank you, Daddy, but I’m okay. Really.” When Tony still looks at him doubtfully, Peter averts his gaze, whispering, “Please stop pretending like you care.”

The silence that follows is deafening. Not knowing how to respond to it, Tony sighs and climbs out of the tub. “It’s gotten late. We should really go to bed now.” 

He extends his arm to help Peter out of the tub. When he turns around to grab it, Tony notices that Peter’s puppy eyes are swimming in tears, making his heart clench with regret. _He really didn’t want him to get hurt._

“Sit down on the edge,” Tony mumbles, grabbing a fresh towel to rub Peter dry. After toweling him down, he covers the rope burns on Peter’s wrists, ankles, neck, and around his hips with a soothing ointment. For a short second, Tony actually feels somewhat guilty when he sees all the bruises, Peter’s words still echoing in his head, _‘Please stop pretending like you care’._ However, Tony knows better than to apologize for hurting him. He can’t risk losing his face in front of the kid. It was a _punishment_ , after all...

Ten minutes later, they both climb into bed. Peter looks more tired than ever, but he still responds when Tony asks him whether he prefers calling Tony ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir’. 

“I prefer ‘Sir’,” Peter says without hesitation. “But I’ll call you whatever you want, of course.”

“Hm. I mean, I enjoyed the Daddy talk, but I think I prefer ‘Sir’ as well. It’s more… serious and mature. Why do _you_ prefer it?”

Peter rolls around, turning his back to Tony. He takes his time to answer. “Because… the only person I ever called 'Daddy' _was_ my Daddy. I don’t remember a lot about him because he died when I was seven, but he was always kind to me, and… I loved him very much.”

Peter doesn’t say it out loud, but Tony can hear it anyways. _‘Whereas I hate you with every inch of my body.’_ ~~It hurts, just like it hurt hearing Peter ask him to stop pretending like he cared.  
~~

But Tony guesses he can’t blame the kid. 

In light of everything Tony’s done to him in the past few months, he can’t help feeling that he deserves this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3 I already miss these two and I’m getting emotional again when I remember that there won’t be a new chapter tomorrow :( #deprivationsaturday is officially over. But my new fic Cruel Intentions might take over the Saturday spot, so I guess we’ll see :)  
> I have a lot of ideas for more additional chapters but can’t decide what to write next. So I made another [poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/42623262), so please vote if you want :) You can also leave suggestions if you want ❤ No promises when the next one will be published, though.


End file.
